Verloren
by Annuket-MagicianMana
Summary: Von MagicianMana - Prequel zu 'Verborgen', kann aber auch allein stehen: Die Antwort darauf, wer der Fremde in 'Verborgen' ist und wie er dahin kam, wo er war. Im alten Ägypten wird der Pharao entführt, und damit beginnt für ihn ein Kampf um's Überleben
1. Was der Abend bringt

**Magician: Äh... Hallo? Da bin ich endlich auch mal wieder.^^ Ist ja eine ganze Weile her...**

**Annuket: Das könnte man so bezeichnen. Wenn man untertreiben will. Ok, es ist ja meine Schuld, weil ich nicht wirklich viel geschrieben hatte.**

**Magician: Na ja, aber das hat ja nichts damit zu tun, dass ich selber auch nichts auf die Reihe gekriegt habe. Zumindest nicht für dieses Fandom.**

**Annuket: Und dann auch noch PoT 'schmoll' Das mag ich nicht...**

**Magician: Ich mag es aber. Und du musstest es ja nicht korrigieren. Außerdem hat es meiner Muse wieder Auftrieb gegeben zwischen dem ganzen Uni-Stress und den Quereleien um neue Mitbewohner. Und jetzt kann ich endlich Kapitel 1 vom Prequel zu 'Verborgen' präsentieren. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, liebe Leser.**

**Annuket: Ok, dann sollten wir die armen Leute nicht mit unserem Gelaber zutexten, sondern gleich zum Kapitel kommen.**

**Magician: Aber vorher noch der obligatorische Disclaimer, damit auch alle erfahren, dass mir Yu-gi-oh nicht gehört. Na, überrascht?^^ Dann mal viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Annuket: ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Verloren**

**Kapitel 1: Was der Abend bringt...**

Pharao Atem betrat sein Schlafgemach und stieß einen erschöpften Seufzer aus. Der Tag war lang gewesen, die Arbeit hatte kein Ende nehmen wollen, und die Besprechung mit seinen engsten Beratern hatte ihm das letzte bisschen Kraft geraubt.((1)) Er wollte jetzt nur noch seine Ruhe haben und hatte deswegen seinen Dienern aufgetragen, sich für diesen Abend zurückzuziehen, nachdem sie sein Bad gerichtet hatten. Heute freute er sich besonders darauf, in dem warmen, angenehm duftenden Wasser entspannen zu können. Er ahnte nicht, dass er keine Chance dazu haben würde.

Atem hatte nur ein paar Schritte in den Raum gemacht, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Er konnte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf das zweifach gewundene Seil erhaschen, das sich um seinen Hals legte, bevor die Schlinge auch schon brutal zugezogen wurde. Seine Hände schossen instinktiv nach oben in dem fruchtlosen Versuch, die Doppelschlinge wenigstens ein kleines bisschen zu lockern. Ein erstickter Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle. Nach dem ersten Schock begann er, sich zu wehren, doch er befand sich in einer fast aussichtslosen Lage. Er konnte nicht atmen und mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, ließen seine Kräfte nach. Verzweifelt versuchte der junge König, dem Mann hinter sich einen Ellbogen in die Rippen zu stoßen, doch der wich ihm mühelos aus.

Und dann war es vorbei. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, und er sank auf die Knie, als sein Angreifer schließlich die Schlinge lockerte. Atem war halbbewusstlos, in einem Schwebezustand, in dem er zwar alles um sich herum mitbekam, doch keinen Finger mehr rühren konnte. Das Seil löste sich komplett von seinem Hals, und er fiel hilflos nach vorne, spürte jedoch den harten Aufprall kaum. Atmen war in diesem Moment das einzige, woran er denken konnte. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn jedoch aufhorchen, und er bemerkte, dass der Attentäter nicht allein war. Ein zweiter Mann kniete neben ihm. Grob drehte er Atem die Arme auf den Rücken, streifte sein Diadiankh((2)) ab und fesselte ihn mit einem dünnen Lederband.

"Knebel ihn und dann los", zischte der erste Mann seinem Komplizen zu, während er mit routiniertem Geschick das Seil zusammenrollte und unter seinem Mantel verschwinden ließ. "Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Der Angesprochene packte Atem bei den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Im nächsten Moment hatte der junge einen dicken Stofffetzen im Mund, der mit einem Tuch und einem Lederband fixiert wurde.

'Warum?' dachte er verwirrt. Diese Männer waren offensichtlich professionelle Attentäter. Ihr ganzes Gebaren machte das deutlich. 'Warum töten sie mich nicht? All dieser Aufwand, die Gefahr, in die sie sich begeben haben... Er hätte mich einfach erdrosseln können...'

Der Mann, der noch immer neben ihm kniete, zog ihn grob in eine kniende Position und nahm ihm erst das Millenniumspuzzle und dann seine Krone ab. Letztere legte er auf den Boden, während das Puzzle und auch das Diadiankh in einem kleinen Beutel verschwanden, den der Mann über der Schulter trug. Sein Partner stand an der Tür und überwachte den Korridor. Als er sich vorbeugte, öffnete sich sein schwarzer Umhang einen Spalt breit.

In diesem Moment wurde Atem klar, wie die beiden so leicht in sein Gemach hatten eindringen können. Der Mann trug die Tracht der Palastwache! Dies waren die ‚Wachen', die er vor ein paar Minuten passiert hatte, als er sein Schlafgemach betreten hatte. Doch das war eigentlich unmöglich. Allein an die entsprechende Kleidung zu kommen, war extrem schwer, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass nur die loyalsten und vertrauenswürdigsten Mitglieder der Wache für seine Privatgemächer ausgewählt wurden. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf nahm Atem sich die Zeit, die Attentäter genau zu betrachten, und er konnte kaum glauben, was er sah. Er _kannte_ diese Männer, sie gehörten tatsächlich zum inneren Kreis seiner persönlichen Wächter. Und das bedeutete...

'Es gibt einen Verräter im Palast.'

Dieser Gedanke erschreckte den König zutiefst. Aber es war die einzig mögliche Schlussfolgerung, da nicht viele Personen in seiner Umgebung ein so fundiertes Wissen über seinen Tagesablauf und dazu noch genug Einfluss am Hof hatten, um ihn diesen Männern dermaßen ans Messer liefern zu können. Einer, wenn nicht sogar mehrere seiner engsten Vertrauten, seiner Berater, hatte dies geplant. Die Frage war jetzt, wer das war. Und was diese Person damit bezweckte.

Ein weiter Umhang aus grobem Stoff, ähnlich denen, die seine Angreifer trugen, fiel auf Atems Schultern und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Mann neben ihm zog ihm die Kapuze über den Kopf und begann damit, ihn über dem Stoff auf Brusthöhe, an den Knien und an den Fußgelenken zu fesseln. Atem erkannte, dass dies nicht nur dazu diente, ihn völlig wehrlos zu machen, sondern auch dazu zu verschleiern, dass die beiden Männer einen Menschen transportierten. In dieser Tarnung konnten sie ihn einfach durch die Stadt tragen und niemand würde Verdacht schöpfen. Atem warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Mann an der Tür, der in diesem Moment eine hektische Geste zu seinem Partner machte. Beide ließen in einer fließenden Bewegung ihre Umhänge zu Boden fallen. Im nächsten Augenblick fiel der junge erneut schmerzhaft zu Boden, da der Mann neben ihm, der ihn bis jetzt aufrecht gehalten hatte, aufgesprungen war und zur Tür eilte.

'Was...?' Die Antwort auf diese Frage kam in Form von Stimmen, die vor der Tür erklangen. Atems Augen wurden groß. ‚Die Patrouille. Sie wimmeln die anderen Wachen ab!'

Der König hatte sich noch immer nicht von der Attacke erholt, doch er kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen seine Fesseln an. Er wusste, die Wachen dort draußen auf dem Gang waren seine einzige Chance. Doch so sehr er sich auch abmühte, er konnte sich nicht befreien, und der Knebel erstickte effektiv jedes Geräusch. Ein paar Minuten später entfernten sich Schritte, und kurz darauf kehrten die beiden Attentäter in das Gemach zurück. Einer von ihnen ging erneut neben dem Pharao in die Knie und griff nach der Krone, die er seinem Partner reichte.

„Leg das hier auf das Bett. Es soll alles völlig normal aussehen."

Dann zog er ein weiteres Tuch aus seiner Tasche und verband Atem die Augen. Der junge Herrscher verstand noch immer nicht, was seine Angreifer mit ihm vorhatten. Sie hätten ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten töten können, doch stattdessen wollten sie ihn offensichtlich ‚nur' entführen. Sie mussten wissen, dass in kürzester Zeit praktisch das ganze Land hinter ihnen her sein würde. Dazu kam, dass er ihre Gesichter gesehen und sie als Mitglieder der Wachmannschaften erkannt hatte, was ebenfalls ein großes Risiko für sie war, da sie mit dem Tod rechnen mussten, sobald er wieder frei war. Und dann war da noch diese merkwürdige Bemerkung, die der eine eben hatte fallen lassen. Was bezweckten sie bzw. ihr Auftrageber damit?

Atems Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als einer der beiden Männer ihn grob hochzog und ihn sich dann über die Schulter warf. Er wusste, wenn sie den Palast erst einmal verlassen hatten, war die weitere Flucht aus der Stadt nur noch eine Lappalie für seine Entführer. Eine Weile versuchte der König, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, doch auch hier wussten die Männer offensichtlich, was sie taten. Schließlich gab er es auf und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf einen der Sinne, die ihm geblieben waren. Er lauschte auf jedes Geräusch, das ihm vielleicht verraten konnte, wo sie sich gerade befanden. Leise Stimmen und das Klappern von Geschirr in der Ferne war alles, was er hören konnte. Schließlich verstummte auch das, und eine betäubende Stille senkte sich über die drei Gestalten. Der weitere Weg erschien Atem viel länger, als er es tatsächlich war, und er fiel in einen Dämmerzustand, erschöpft von dem anstrengenden Tag und dem Angriff, den er hinter sich hatte. Doch als sie schließlich nach draußen traten, war er sofort wieder hellwach. Die warme Abendsonne schien ihm Kraft zu geben. Ein leises Wispern war zu hören, wie wenn ein leichter Wind durch die Blätter von Pflanzen weht, und das Zirpen von Insekten, die nach der Hitze des Tages langsam erwachten. In der Luft hing der Geruch von Erde und ein schwacher Duft, den der junge Pharao sofort erkannte.

'Der Palastgarten...'

Um diese Zeit war der Garten verlassen, und so mussten die Männer keine Sorgen haben, entdeckt zu werden, während sie das letzte Stück bis zur Palastmauer zurücklegten. Dort ließen sie ihn zu Boden sinken, und er spürte, wie sich dichtes Blattwerk über seinem Kopf schloss, bevor sich die Schritte der beiden Männer wieder entfernten. Ein paar Augenblicke blieb er regungslos liegen, verblüfft, dass sie ihn hier allein ließen, doch dann dämmerte ihm, was der Grund dafür war. Sie hatten sich so viel Mühe gegeben, den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass alles in Ordnung war. Das verschaffte ihnen Zeit, die sie brauchten, um die Stadt zu verlassen. Deshalb waren sie eiligst vor die Tür seines Gemachs getreten, als die Patrouille kam. Doch dies war nicht die einzige Patrouille, die in dieser Nacht kommen würde. Und wenn die Wachen vor dem Gemach des Königs einfach verschwanden, würde das sofort den gesamten Palast alarmieren. Sie mussten also den Wachwechsel abwarten, bevor sie verschwinden konnten.

Die Wartezeit erschien ihm endlos. Zuerst hatte er noch einmal versucht, sich zu befreien, und als das nicht gelang, lauschte er auf jedes Geräusch, in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht noch jemand hierherkommen und ihm helfen würde. Doch als er schließlich Schritte hörte, verließ ihn auch diese Hoffnung. Es waren die Geräusche von zwei Personen, die sich langsam und vorsichtig durch den Garten bewegten. Das konnten nur die Attentäter sein, und das wurde zur Gewissheit, als er kurz darauf unter den Büschen hervorgezerrt wurde. Atem hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das Areal des Palastes verließen, doch die Geräusche, die nach einer Weile immer lauter wurden, bewiesen, dass sie sich nun in der Stadt befanden.

Ein paar Minuten später hielten sie an und dann hörte Atem das Schnauben von Pferden. Das hatte er erwartet, und so war er nicht überrascht, als er auf eines davon gehievt und hinter dem Hals des Tieres bäuchlings wie ein Sack Getreide festgebunden wurde. Er spürte, wie einer seiner Entführer hinter ihm aufstieg, und dann setzte sich das Pferd mit einem Ruck in Bewegung. Da die beiden Männer schwiegen, konzentrierte sich der Pharao auf die Geräusche um sie herum. Stimmen, diskutierend, scherzend, ein helles Kinderlachen und vieles mehr drang auf ihn ein. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch veränderte sich die Geräuschkulisse. Es wurde lauter, und die Stimmen gingen nun so durcheinander, dass Atem kaum noch etwas verstehen konnte.

'Sie reiten mitten über den Markt', dachte er überrascht.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass die Männer das Risiko eingingen, mit ihm solch einen belebten Ort zu betreten. Anscheinend waren sie sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher. Der Markt gab Atem jedoch auch einen Hinweis auf die Richtung, in die sie unterwegs waren. ‚Sie wollen nicht zum Nil. Das kann eigentlich nur bedeuten, sie bringen mich in die Wüste.'

Das war nicht unbedingt beruhigend. Wie jeder in seinem Reich wusste auch der Pharao um die Gefahren Descherts, des roten Landes.((3)) Abseits der fruchtbaren Ufer des Nils herrschten die gnadenlosen Gesetze der Wüste und ihres Herrn Seth. Wer sie unterschätzte, verschwand nur zu leicht spurlos in ihr.

...spurlos...

Mit einem Mal wurde Atem klar, was seine Entführer bezweckten. Warum sie ihn nicht gleich getötet hatten, warum sie ihn stattdessen in die Wüste brachten und warum ‚alles völlig normal aussehen' sollte, wie einer der beiden es vorher ausgedrückt hatte...

Ihr Auftrag war, ihn zu töten, jedoch so, dass es niemand bemerkte. Hätte man ihn ermordet im Palast gefunden, wäre das ganze Land in Trauer versunken und hätte so gut wie still gestanden, bis sein Leichnam einbalsamiert und zur Ruhe gebettet worden war. Doch gleichzeitig hätte man nach den Hintermännern gesucht, da, und das war das Wichtige, sein Nachfolger sofort die Pflichten des Pharao übernommen hätte. Solange er noch kein Kind hatte, war dieser Nachfolger einer seiner Priester, und er war sich sicher, dass von seinen engsten Beratern Seth für diese Aufgabe gewählt werden würde.

Wenn er jedoch einfach verschwand, ohne das geringste Anzeichen eines Kampfes, lagen die Dinge ganz anders. Keiner würde sicher sagen können, dass er entführt worden war, vor allem da die Attentäter seine Krone zurückgelassen hatten. Zumindest ein paar Zweifler würden fragen, ob er nicht aus eigenen Stücken gegangen war, um irgendetwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Atem hatte dies schon öfter getan und war immer allein gegangen, obwohl vor allem Mahad und Seth davon gar nicht begeistert gewesen waren. Doch er war bisher nie ohne ein Wort verschwunden. Dies änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass, selbst wenn sie von einer Entführung ausgingen, niemand wissen würde, ob er noch am Leben oder bereits tot war. Und das wiederum bedeutete, dass zuerst alles daran gesetzt werden musste, ihn zu finden. Jeder halbwegs entbehrliche Mann würde für die Suche eingesetzt werden. Wenn der König verschwand, hing das Land in einem Schwebezustand, den ein durchtriebener Mensch durchaus für seine Zwecke missbrauchen konnte.

'Wer auch immer der Auftraggeber ist, er will Verwirrung stiften und den größtmöglichen Nutzen aus dieser Schwäche ziehen' dachte Atem grimmig.

Er ahnte, dass sein Thron in Gefahr war, fürchtete jedoch vor allem die Folgen, die es für sein Volk hätte, wenn ein Verbrecher, der vor Entführung und Mord nicht zurückschreckte, die Macht übernehmen würde. Er war fest entschlossen, das zu verhindern. Er würde mit allen Mitteln versuchen zu überleben, selbst wenn seine Chancen gegen die beiden Männer äußerst gering waren.

Langsam blieb der Lärm des Marktes hinter ihnen zurück und bald veränderte sich das Geräusch der Hufe. Der Pharao erkannte, dass sie den Rand der Stadt erreicht hatten. Sand lag hier bereits in einer dünnen Schicht auf den Straßen und dämpfte die Schritte der Pferde. Dann plötzlich gab der Mann hinter ihm einen scharfen Befehl, und das Pferd machte einen Satz nach vorn, bevor es in einen gleichmäßigen Galopp verfiel. Sie hatten den Weg durch die Wüste begonnen.

Die Nacht flog wie in einem Alptraum an Atem vorbei. Das gleichmäßige Getrappel der Hufe auf Sand war das einzige Geräusch, das sie begleitete. Die Wüste lag in vollkommener Stille, und die beiden Männer sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Nur während der wenigen kurzen Pausen, die sie den Pferden gönnten, unterhielten sie sich leise.

Nach ein paar Stunden war Atem so erschöpft, dass er kaum noch mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah. Die unbequeme Position, in der er sich befand, ließ ihn während des Ritts nicht zur Ruhe kommen, und außerdem schrie jeder Teil seines Körpers vor Schmerz.((4)) Er dämmerte vor sich hin, während sie unterwegs waren, und schlief beinahe sofort ein, sobald sie anhielten. Dass seine Entführer ihn jedes Mal vom Pferd herunter- und später wieder hinaufhoben, bekam er nicht mit. Diese Ruhephasen waren sehr kurz und wurden immer sehr unsanft beendet, wenn der erste Ruck beim Anreiten ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Dieser Rhythmus war das einzige, was er in seiner Erschöpfung noch begreifen konnte, alles andere verschwand aus seinen Gedanken, ohne dass er es merkte.

Als sie schließlich erneut anhielten, hätte er nicht sagen können, was diesmal anders war, was seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund schlief er trotz aller Müdigkeit nicht ein, sondern zwang sich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Stunden, darauf zu achten, was seine Entführer taten. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass es bereits kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war und dass sie diesmal nicht nur eine Pause machten. Er hörte, wie die beiden Männer abstiegen, und kurz darauf wurde er vom Pferd gehoben. Das war noch nicht ungewöhnlich, aber als einer der beiden begann, die äußeren Fesseln zu lösen, und ihm dann den Mantel abnahm, wurde Atem klar, dass sie am Ende der ‚Reise' angekommen waren. Er wusste, er hatte keine Chance. Seine Hände waren noch immer gefesselt und selbst ohne das hätte er in seinem geschwächten Zustand nichts gegen die Attentäter ausrichten können. Er erwartete den scharfen Schmerz eines Dolches oder nochmals die Schlinge um seinen Hals, wurde jedoch erneut überrascht, als einer der Männer, anstatt ihn zu töten, seine Füße mit einem stabilen Lederband fesselte. Der junge Herrscher zwang sich dazu, keine Regung zu zeigen, um weiterhin den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er, wie bisher immer, eingeschlafen war. Das erwies sich als gute Entscheidung.

"Ich verstehe es nicht", murmelte der Mann neben ihm, während er sich überzeugte, dass die Fesseln ordentlich saßen. „Warum sollen wir ihn hier zurücklassen? Es wäre viel sicherer, ihn gleich zu töten."

Obwohl er mehr mit sich selbst gesprochen zu haben schien, antwortete sein Partner. „So lautet unser Auftrag. Er wird auch so sterben. Niemand überlebt so weit draußen in der Wüste ohne Vorräte. Jetzt komm endlich. Wir müssen im Lager sein, bevor die Sonne zu hoch steht."

Atem spürte, wie der Mann nochmals an den Knoten zupfte und dann aufstand. Kurz danach hörte er, dass sich die Pferde in Bewegung setzten. Das Geräusch der Hufe wurde schnell leiser und verschwand schließlich ganz.

Ein heftiges Zittern durchlief Atems Körper. Die Nacht war kalt und ohne den wärmenden Mantel oder die Möglichkeit, sich zu bewegen, war er ihr schutzlos ausgeliefert. Doch nicht nur die Kälte ließ ihn zittern. Er war nun ganz allein und völlig hilflos, ausgesetzt, um einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod zu sterben. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, wie die Wüste einem Menschen sein Leben nehmen konnte. Die Tage waren unerträglich heiß, ohne Wasser würde er innerhalb kürzester Zeit verdursten.((5)) Die Nächte waren bitterkalt, wenn er sich nicht befreien konnte, würde er bald erfrieren.

Der König rollte sich zusammen, so gut es ging, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen warmzuhalten, und begann, seine Fesseln zu bearbeiten. Er drückte seine Hände auseinander und entspannte sich nach einigen Augenblicken wieder. Immer wieder und wieder tat er das, versuchte auf diese Weise das Lederband zu dehnen. Es war ein langsamer Prozess, doch Atem hatte keine andere Wahl, als geduldig zu sein. Die Fesseln saßen perfekt, kein Knoten war in Reichweite seiner Finger, und so war diese Methode seine einzige Möglichkeit. Er wusste, seine Chancen, das hier zu überleben, waren gering, doch er war nicht bereit aufzugeben. Wer auch immer die Attentäter beauftragt hatte, war ein gefährlicher Mann. Dass er den beiden Männern befohlen hatte, ihn hier zurückzulassen, war unnötig grausam, und Atem lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, wenn er daran dachte, was solch ein Mensch seinem Volk antun würde, käme er an die Macht. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er musste überleben und einen Weg zurück finden. Er konzentrierte sich völlig auf diesen Gedanken, schöpfte Kraft daraus. Er wollte nicht sterben.

Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er die ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut fast nicht bemerkt hätte. Einen Moment richtete er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit darauf, versuchte herauszufinden, von wo genau sie kamen. Dort war Osten. Das war zwar nur eine kleine Hilfe, da er nicht wusste, ob seine Entführer die ganze Zeit strikt Richtung Westen geritten waren, doch es war besser als gar nichts. Mühsam drehte er sich dorthin, damit er später noch einen Anhaltspunkt über die Himmelsrichtung hatte. Die Sonne würde für ihn nicht stehenbleiben. Noch waren ihre Strahlen angenehm und wärmten ihn, doch schon bald würde ihr Gleißen alles verbrennen, was sich nicht vor ihr schützen konnte. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Er widmete sich wieder seinen Fesseln, bemühte sich, trotz des Zeitdrucks nicht hektisch zu werden. Die Sonne stieg höher, und nun wurde es heiß. Der König legte noch mehr Kraft in seine Arbeit, obwohl er völlig erschöpft war. Seine Handgelenke waren wund und fingen bereits an zu bluten, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz, dachte nur daran, sich zu befreien. Und endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit wie es schien, konnte er seine rechte Hand aus der Fessel herauswinden. Das Leder schabte über die Wunden und riss sie weiter auf. Atem atmete zischend aus. Seine Arme, seine Schultern, sein Rücken, alles schmerzte, und er konnte sich nur sehr langsam aufrichten. Das Schlimmste waren jedoch seine Handgelenke. Feuer schien in ihnen zu lodern, und erst als er nach dem Knebel auch die Augenbinde entfernte und sich blinzelnd umsah, wurde ihm klar, warum. Sand befand sich in den frischen Wunden, war dort trotz aller Vorsicht offensichtlich hineingekommen, als er sich aufgerichtet hatte.

„Verdammt!"

Er wagte es nicht, die Wunden zu berühren. Das Risiko, dass er die Sandkörner noch tiefer in die Wunde drückte, war zu groß. Stattdessen löste er behutsam seine Fußfesseln und versuchte aufzustehen. Sofort wurde ihm schwindelig. Er kniete sich wieder hin, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und entspannte sich. Es hatte keinen Zweck, wenn er sich jetzt überanstrengte. Er musste mit seinen Kräften haushalten, wollte er überleben. Jeder unnötige Ballast musste verschwinden. Er griff nach einem seiner Ohrringe, nahm ihn ab und ließ ihn achtlos fallen. Der Rest seines Schmuckes folgte. Dann zog er sich seinen Umhang über den Kopf, um wenigstens ein bisschen Schutz vor der Sonne zu haben. Sie stand inzwischen hoch am Himmel, und es war unerträglich heiß.

Der junge Herrscher war todmüde, wehrte sich jedoch gegen den verlockenden Ruf seines Unterbewusstseins, sich einfach hinzulegen und einzuschlafen. Mühsam konzentrierte er sich auf seine Magie. Er konnte keine Monster rufen und für komplexere Zauber war er ebenfalls zu schwach, doch eine Sache konnte er noch immer bewerkstelligen, und das war lebenswichtig. Seine Wahrnehmung erweiterte sich langsam, verlagerte sich vom oberirdischen in die Tiefe. Einige Minuten tat sich nichts, und er befürchtete schon, dass es nichts zu finden gab, als er plötzlich entdeckte, was er suchte.

Ein erleichterter Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle. Mühsam erhob er sich erneut, und diesmal klappte es. Ihm war noch immer schwindlig, doch es hielt sich in Grenzen, und seine Entdeckung gab ihm neue Kraft. Langsam und vorsichtig suchte er sich seinen Weg durch das unwirtliche Land. Immer wieder musste er anhalten, wenn seine Beine ihm den Dienst zu versagen drohten. Doch schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit wie es ihm schien, fand er die Stelle, die seine Magie ihm gewiesen hatte.

Er fiel wieder auf die Knie und begann zu graben. Der Sand war heiß, verbrannte seine Hände und fand nun erst recht den Weg in die Wunden an seinen Handgelenken. Doch Atem kümmerte das in diesem Moment nicht, er spürte nur den brennenden Durst, der ihn bereits seit einer ganzen Weile quälte. Er grub und grub, bis er schließlich den schmalen Hals eines Tonkruges freigelegt hatte. Dorthin war die Hitze noch nicht vorgedrungen, der Sand, den der Pharao nun aus dem Loch schaufelte, war angenehm kühl.

Ein paar Minuten später zog er den Krug aus dem Loch und hörte ein verheißungsvolles Glucksen. Das Wasser war kühl und erfrischend, und er musste sich zwingen, langsam zu trinken.((6)) Schluck für Schluck löschte er seinen Durst, achtete darauf, nichts von dem kostbaren Nass zu verschütten und ließ den Krug danach, sorgfältig verschlossen, wieder in das Loch gleiten. Nachdem er den ausgehobenen Sand wieder darüber geschaufelt hatte, sah er sich um. Bisher hatte er der Umgebung keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, die Wasserkrüge –denn es waren mehrere, wie er inzwischen festgestellt hatte– waren wichtiger gewesen. Jetzt jedoch begriff er, was für ein Glück er bei der Wassersuche gehabt hatte. Dass dies ein verlassener Karawanenposten war, hatte er geahnt, doch offensichtlich hatte hier auch einmal eine richtige Oase existiert. Stümpfe vertrockneter Palmen und die spärlichen Überreste kleiner Hütten ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass es an diesem Ort einmal Wasser gegeben haben musste, eine natürliche Quelle. Die meisten der Mauerreste waren im Sand kaum noch zu sehen, doch ein Fragment trotzte noch immer stolz den Gewalten der Wüste. Es war hoch genug, um einen schmalen Schatten zu werfen, und dorthin zog es Atem jetzt. Das war der beste Schutz vor der brennenden Sonne, den er bekommen konnte. Er suchte sich einen Platz, der auch später am Tag noch im Schatten liegen würde, hob noch einmal ein niedriges Loch aus und rollte sich dort zusammen, seinen Umhang als zweiten Schattenspender über sich gebreitet. Nun endlich konnte er der Erschöpfung nachgeben und nach kurzer Zeit war er eingeschlafen.

Er erwachte kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, als die Hitze des Tages nachzulassen begann. Ihm tat noch immer alles weh, doch die Erschöpfung des Morgens hatte sich verflüchtigt, und nachdem er seinen Durst gestillt hatte, fühlte er sich erfrischt genug, um über den nächsten Teil seiner Reise nachzudenken. Er konnte die Wasserkrüge nicht mitnehmen, das wusste er, doch ohne Wasser würde er den Weg zurück niemals überstehen. Er musste sich, so gut es ging, vorbereiten. Und er musste es tun, solange es noch hell war. Atem durchsuchte als erstes die Ruinen. Die Wüste hatte nicht viel übrig gelassen, und so konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen, als er, fast völlig im Sand vergraben, zwei kleine Wasserschläuche aus Leder fand, die völlig unbeschädigt zu sein schienen. Als nächstes grub er die Krüge komplett aus und überprüfte sie, während Res Sonnenbarke sich mit einem atemberaubenden Farbenspiel von der Welt zu verabschieden begann, bevor sie ihre Nachtfahrt durch die Unterwelt antrat. Es waren sechs Stück und nur einer davon war leer. Selbst mit den beiden Beuteln würde er niemals alles davon mitnehmen können. Das gab ihm die Möglichkeit, einen Teil des Wassers zu ‚verschwenden', um seine Wunden damit auszuwaschen. Es brannte, als er das kalte Wasser vorsichtig über die mit Sand, Blut und Schweiß verklebten Wunden goss. Noch mehr schmerzte es, die Sandkörner zu entfernen, die bereits tiefer saßen, und am Ende bluteten seine Handgelenke erneut. Doch das hatte auch sein Gutes. Auch wenn er dadurch Flüssigkeit verlor, wurde doch gleichzeitig der restliche Schmutz aus den Wunden gewaschen. Die Blutung versiegte bereits nach ein paar Minuten, und er benutzte das Tuch, mit dem seine Entführer ihm die Augen verbunden hatten, als provisorischen Verband.

Inzwischen war es fast dunkel und ein schwaches Glühen war alles, was vom strahlenden Tagesgestirn übrig war. Der König füllte mit viel Sorgfalt die beiden Wasserschläuche. Er konnte kaum noch etwas erkennen, wollte jedoch trotzdem so wenig wie möglich verschütten, denn was er nicht verbrauchte, würde vielleicht irgendwann einem anderen helfen. Ein paar Tropfen ließ er dann aber trotzdem zu Boden fallen und schickte mit diesem kleinen Opfer Dank und die Bitte um Führung an die Götter. Danach trank er sich ein letztes Mal satt, bevor er die Krüge, gefüllte wie leere, sorgfältig verschloss und wieder tief im Sand vergrub. Seine Finger waren klamm, als er damit fertig war, die Kälte der Nacht hatte die Wüste erobert, kaum dass die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Immerhin spendete das Auge des Horus, das in seiner vollständigen Form am Himmel leuchtete, genug Licht, um ihm den Weg zu erleuchten.((7)) Er band sich die Wasserschläuche auf den Rücken, wickelte sich, so gut es ging, in seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg. Nachdem er die erste Düne erklommen hatte, drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal um und blickte zurück auf den einsamen Zufluchtsort, der ihm soviel gegeben hatte. Er dankte den Göttern erneut für ihr Wohlwollen und bat sie inständig, weiterhin ihre schützende Hand über ihn zu halten, sei es auch nur, um Kemet und seine Bewohner vor Unheil zu bewahren. Einige Augenblicke verharrte er völlig regungslos, dann wandte er sich wieder um und verschwand hinter dem Kamm der Düne. Die alte Oase blieb zurück, und Stille senkte sich abermals über sie. Die fast aussichtlose Reise des Pharao hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen

((1)) Magician: Ich bin noch immer der Überzeugung, dass Pharao zu sein bei weitem nicht so angenehm war, wie sich das viele immer vorzustellen scheinen, sondern dass die Pflichten die Rechte durchaus in den Schatten stellten.  
Annuket: Natürlich. Schon bei europäischen Herrschern, die sich wirklich um ihr Land gekümmert haben, war das ja schon so. Aber zu den politischen und militärischen Pflichten kam bei den Pharaonen ja auch noch die religiösen dazu. Da kann man nicht einfach einen ganzen Tag der Woche frei nehmen oder so, da der Pharao ja für die Götter sorgen musste, und zumindest die lassen sich nicht auf den nächsten Tag vertrösten (es sei denn, der Pharao ist vielleicht krank oder so, dann kann ja ein Priester es in seinem Namen machen). Das bedeutet, eigentlich nie ausschlafen, um das Morgenritual zu vollziehen...

((2)) Magician: Das ist diese altägyptische Duel-Disc. Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob das in der deutschen Synchro auch so hieß. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, ob das eine Bedeutung hat oder nur ein ausgedachtes Wort ist. Vielleicht ist der Autor ja nur nach dem Klang gegangen. Was meinst du, Annuket?  
Annuket: Ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob dem ägyptische Worte zugrunde liegen, aber was ich am logischsten vom Mittelägyptischen her finde, wäre ‚Djadja-n-anch' (oder ankh, wenn euch das lieber ist). ‚Djadja' bedeutete Kopf, höchster Punkt, Spitze als Hauptbedeutungen, ‚n' ist der indirekte Genitiv und ‚anch' ist klar. Also würde es so etwas wie ‚Spitze des Lebens' heißen, was man im Übertragenen Sinne sehen kann. Einerseits für die Monster, aber auch für die Beschwörer selbst…

((3)) Annuket: Deschert ist das ägyptische Wort für Wüste und bedeutet 'Rotes Land', im Gegensatz zu Kemet, dem 'Schwarzen Land', was die Bezeichnung für das Niltal war.

((4)) Ich habe keine Ahnung vom Reiten, also seid nachsichtig mit mir, wenn ich was Falsches sage. Allerdings: Als ich klein war, haben meine Eltern mit mir im Urlaub einen Ritt auf Eseln gemacht und da ich nicht allein reiten durfte, saß ich die ganzen zwei Stunden vor meiner Mutter und damit ziemlich genau auf den Schulterblättern des Esels. Das war extrem unbequem und ich konnte danach zwei Tage lang nicht richtig sitzen. Und Atem liegt bäuchlings an derselben Stelle... Autsch. Außerdem dürfte ihm speiübel sein, weil er bei jedem Schritt (bzw. Galoppsprung) des Pferdes einen Stoß in den Magen kriegt. Ich bin so gemein zu ihm... ‚schäm'

((5)) Meines Wissens nach überlebt man gerade mal drei Tage, wenn man keinerlei Flüssigkeit zu sich nimmt (die Dreier-Formel lautet: „Drei Minuten ohne Luft, drei Wochen ohne Nahrung und drei Tage ohne Wasser." ‚lach' Das hab ich von ‚CSI'). Und Annuket hat mich netterweise daran erinnert, dass es in der Wüste, wo man in der brütenden Hitze auch noch schwitzt, natürlich noch um einiges schneller geht. Und es ist eine ziemlich unangenehme Sache...

((6)) Magician: Ich habe solche Krüge bei einer Ausstellung gesehen und als Annuket mir erzählt hat, dass diese Dinger zur Wasserversorgung von Karawanen (ich nenn die jetzt mal so, auch wenn sie damals wahrscheinlich anders hießen) in der Wüste vergraben wurden, dachte ich, die sind perfekt für diesen Teil. Äh, Annuket? Magst du nicht noch ein bisschen was darüber erzählen?  
Annuket: So viel weiß ich darüber auch nicht… Diese Posten waren für die Karawanen, die in die Wüste gezogen sind, um Ägyptens Schreiber und Künstler mit Farben zu versorgen. Solch große Karawanen konnten nicht so viel Wasser mitnehmen, dass es für die ganze Strecke gereicht hätte und da auch nicht immer Oasen so günstig liegen, dass man diese nutzen konnte, haben die Ägypter solche ‚Karawanenpunkte' (mir fehlt wieder ein schöneres Wort) gehabt, an denen diese Wasserkrüge vergraben waren (gewöhnlich an auffälligen Stellen für die Karawanen, auch wenn sie uns vermutlich nicht weiter auffallen würden…) Dazu gab es auch Karawanen, die aus weniger Menschen bestanden und deren einzige Aufgabe es war, diese Punkte zu besuchen, um die Krüge immer wieder frisch aufzufüllen. Meiner Meinung nach eine unglaubliche Leistung, die da schon in die Vorarbeit gesteckt wurde.  
Magician ‚nick': Allerdings. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mir das so gedacht, dass Atem hier über eine dieser Versorgungsstellen gestolpert ist, die aber schon eine Weile nicht mehr benutzt wird und seinen Entführern unbekannt ist. Dass immer noch Wasser in den Krügen ist, erklärt sich daraus, dass sie fest verschlossen und absolut dicht sind und dass sie ziemlich tief im Boden vergraben wurden. Auch in der Wüste heizt sich der Boden nur bis zu einer bestimmten Schicht auf. Darunter bleibt es auch in der Mittagshitze kühl, deshalb vergraben sich auch viele Tiere, die dort leben, während der heißen Tagesstunden. Aber das wussten vermutlich schon alle... Falls es trotzdem jemand für unmöglich hält, was soll's, dann fällt das halt unter ‚künstlerische Freiheit'. Atem brauchte Wasser, also kriegt er welches. Punkt.

((7)) Annuket: Für alle, die es nicht wissen, die Ägypter sahen in dem Mond verschiedene Gottheiten. Bei den Ägyptern hatte jede Stadt ihre eigenen Götter, und nach der Reichseinigung wurden diese Götter dann parallel benutzt, teilweise lokal einfach unterschiedlich, teilweise wurden aber auch den Göttern verschiedene Aspekte eines Phänomens o.ä. zugeordnet, damit sie nebeneinander ohne Probleme existieren konnten. Mondgötter an sich sind Thot, Chons und eventuell noch Osiris (wegen dem Sterben und Wiedergeboren werden und Anspielungen im Mythos, bespielsweise, dass Osiris' Körper nach seinem Tod in 14 Teile zerteilt wurde und das Abnehmen des Mondes auch 14 Tage dauert). Desweiteren kann der Mond aber auch als Auge des Horus bezeichnet werden. Das Mondauge wird zum Pendant des Sonnenauges. Auch hier wird auf einen ägyptischen Mythos bezug genommen, um das Abnehmen des Mondes zu erklären, nämlich den Kampf zwischen Seth und Horus um den Thron Ägyptens (auch zusätzlich bei Horus die Rache für seinen Vater Osiris).

* * *

**Magician: So, das war's für's erste. Gebt mir bitte Feedback, damit ich nicht vollends den Mut verliere. Das ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich eine Story von Anfang an auf Kapitelbasis konzipiere, und ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich gut wird...**

**Annuket: Nicht so pessimisisch. Kapitelgeschichten machen mir zumindest immer mehr Spaß. Oneshots unter 5000 Wörter zum Beispiel lese ich grundsätzlich nicht mehr.**

**Magician: Ja, vielleicht reviewen ja mehr, wenn zu erwarten ist, dass noch mehr kommt.^^ Also, nehmt euch bitte ein bisschen Zeit dafür. Ich würde mich sehr freuen.**


	2. Was der Morgen enthüllt

**Magician: Herzlich Willkommen zu Kapitel 2.^^ Ein bisschen enttäuscht bin ich ja schon. Nur eine Review und insgesamt auch nicht gerade viele Leser. Aber gut, ich freu mich über jeden, der das hier liest. Und ein ganz Riesen-Dankeschön an dich, Isana, für die nette Review. Ich hab mich sehr gefreut.^^ Und da hab ich mir gedacht: ‚Sie verdient es, dass ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel mal aus dem Knick komme.'**

**Annuket: Ja. Und Du bist immerhin sehr viel schneller als ich.**

**Magician: Na ja, so kannst du das auch nicht sagen. Du hast schließlich ziemlich lange in einem unglaublichen Tempo Kapitel produziert und auch hochgeladen.**

**Annuket: Das war einmal... Nun mach aber schnell den Disclaimer, damit es los gehen kann. ^^**

**Magician: Ja, ja, ich mach ja schon. Also: Yu-gi-oh gehört mir nicht. Ich spiele nur. ^_~**

* * *

**Verloren**

**Kapitel 2: Was der Morgen enthüllt...**

Ein ruhiger Morgen brach an über Kemet. Der Palast des Pharao erstrahlte in der aufgehenden Sonne, während die Stadt in seinem Schatten langsam erwachte. Türen öffneten sich, Fenster wurden aufgedeckt und fröhliche Stimmen erklangen überall. Ein paar Kinder entwischten nach draußen, bevor ihre Mütter sie aufhalten konnten, und trafen sich lachend auf einer der schmalen Straßen vor den niedrigen Häusern. Das Leben in der Stadt begann zu pulsieren. Auch im Palast herrschte bereits reges Treiben, vieles war vorzubereiten, bevor der König mit dem allmorgendlichen Ritual den Tag begann.

In einem der Gemächer stand eine schlanke Gestalt am Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Sonne das Land in einen strahlend roten Schleier hüllte. Seth genoss diesen kurzen Moment der Ruhe, während die Bediensteten sein Bad vorbereiteten.

Doch es sollte nicht lange so friedlich bleiben, denn nicht weit entfernt in einem anderen Teil des Palastes brach in diesem Moment Panik aus, die nur wenig später auch den Hüter des Millenniumsstabes erreichte. Schnelle Schritte näherten sich seinem Gemach, und dann stürzte ein junger Priester in den Raum, atemlos und kreidebleich im Gesicht.

„Lord Seth! Der Pharao ist verschwunden!"

Abrupt drehte sich der Angesprochene um.

„WAS?"

Der Bote zuckte zusammen und wich unter Seths durchdringendem Blick ein paar Schritte zurück. Doch er fing sich schnell wieder und als ihm auffiel, dass sein Verhalten dem Hohepriester gegenüber keineswegs angemessen war, sank er respektvoll auf die Knie, bevor er weitersprach.

„Niemand weiß, wie es geschah. Keiner der Wachen hat etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt. Der Vorsteher der Wache hat mich und ein paar andere ausgesandt, Euch und die anderen Millenniumspriester von der Situation zu unterrichten. Er bittet darum, dass Ihr sofort zum Gemach des Königs kommen möget."

Seth nickte und entließ den jungen Mann. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, die verrücktesten Ideen kamen ihm in den Sinn in den paar Augenblicken, die er brauchte, um die Situation wirklich zu begreifen. Doch nur eine Sache war klar: Größte Eile war geboten. Sein Bad würde an diesem Morgen wohl ausfallen müssen.

Ein paar Minuten später betrat Seth die königlichen Gemächer. Mahad, Isis und Schada waren bereits anwesend und diskutierten mit zwei aufgeregten Wachen. Er sah sich kurz um. Ihm fiel sofort auf, wie normal alles aussah. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier ein Kampf stattgefunden haben könnte. Er trat zu den anderen Priestern, die soeben die Wachen entließen, und machte sich bemerkbar.

„Ah Lord Seth, da seid Ihr ja", begrüßte Isis ihn.

Seth nickte ihr höflich zu. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Wie Ihr sicher bemerkt habt, sieht es hier nicht gerade nach einem Kampf aus. Wir haben die Männer befragt, die heute Nacht Wache gestanden haben, und es ist nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen, seit sie ihren Dienst angetreten haben."

„Was ist mit der Zeit davor?" hakte Seth nach.

„Laut den Aussagen ging auch der Wachwechsel völlig normal vonstatten", antwortete Mahad. „Außerdem hat Set-nechet((1)) bereits mit der Patrouille gesprochen und es scheint auch da alles in Ordnung gewesen zu sein. Wir haben aber jemanden ausgesandt, der die beiden Wachen von gestern Abend holen soll, damit wir sie ebenfalls befragen können."

„Das bedeutet also, niemand hat auch nur eine Kleinigkeit bemerkt?" Seth klang verärgert über diese Tatsache.

„Ja", sagte nun wieder Isis. „Erst als die Priester heute Morgen kamen, um den König zu wecken, wurde sein Verschwinden bemerkt. Sie fanden das Gemach leer vor. Pharaos Flügelkrone lag auf dem Bett, das Millenniumspuzzle fehlt jedoch. Es wirkt alles so, als wäre er aus eigenen Stücken gegangen."

Seth sah kurz Mahad an und bemerkte in dessen Augen die gleiche Gewissheit, die auch ihn selbst erfüllte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist völlig unmöglich. Der König wäre niemals gegangen, ohne jemandem bescheid zu geben. Er muss- -"

In diesem Moment kamen Schimon, Akunadin und Karim herein, gefolgt von Set-nechet, der so erschüttert aussah, dass es nicht schwer zu erraten war, dass er schlechte Nachrichten hatte. Während Schada die beiden anderen Priester und den engsten Berater des Pharao über das informierte, was bis jetzt besprochen worden war, wandte Mahad sich an den Vorsteher der Wache.

„Set-nechet, was ist geschehen?"

Der Mann zitterte, ob vor Wut oder Sorge war schwer zu sagen. „Mein Lord, die Männer, die bis gestern Abend die Gemächer des Königs bewacht haben, sind unauffindbar."

Abrupt verstummten alle im Raum und starrten ihn an, während er weitersprach.

„Seit dem Wachwechsel hat sie niemand mehr gesehen. Sie sind ebenso verschwunden wie der Pharao. Verzeiht mir."

Set-nechet senkte den Kopf. Ebenso wie Seth und Mahad war er sich sicher, dass der König niemals ohne ein Wort aufbrechen würde, schon gar nicht, wenn er beabsichtigte, zwei der Wachen mitzunehmen. Und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass jene Männer für das Verschwinden ihres Herrschers verantwortlich waren. Set-nechet konnte dies nicht begreifen. Die Männer, die für diesen Wachdienst eingeteilt wurden, mussten hohe Anforderungen erfüllen und wurden streng überprüft. Sie alle hatten sich um den Pharao verdient gemacht und waren ihm persönlich treu ergeben. Wie konnten sich Attentäter dort einschleichen? Der Vorsteher der Wache sah dies als seinen Fehler an und somit auch das, was deswegen geschehen war.

Die Priester begriffen sofort, was seine Worte bedeuteten, und es schockierte sie ebenso wie Set-nechet. Schada brachte die Gedanken der anderen auf den Punkt.

„Dies wurde von langer Hand geplant."

Angespanntes Schweigen folgte, denn allen war klar, dass es einen Verräter geben musste, der die Entführer eingeschleust und unterstützt hatte. Ebenso offensichtlich war, dass die Entführung des Pharao verschleiert werden sollte, um Verwirrung zu stiften. Hier jedoch hatten die Attentäter die Millenniumspriester unterschätzt. Zumindest Mahad, der den König von klein auf kannte, und Seth hatten die List sofort durchschaut. Doch welchen Zweck all dies hatte, entzog sich auch ihnen völlig. Schließlich räusperte sich Schimon.

„Wir sind uns also einig darüber, dass der Pharao entführt wurde." Alle nickten. „Ebenso sind wir uns einig, dass dies nicht ohne Hilfe bewerkstelligt werden konnte. Jemand aus dem Palast hat den König verraten."

Wieder einstimmiges Nicken, doch Isis setzte hinzu: „Und es muss jemand sein, der den Tagesablauf des Pharao kennt."

„Das engt die Zahl der Möglichkeiten zwar ein, hilft uns aber nicht wirklich weiter", sagte Karim. „Was bezweckt diese Person damit?"

Diese Frage konnte keiner von ihnen beantworten. Nach ein paar Augenblicken erklang Schadas Stimme, leise aber eindringlich.

„Woher wissen wir, dass es nicht einer von uns ist?"

Alle starrten ihn an, dann einander. Die Spannung im Raum wurde so deutlich spürbar, dass ihnen allen ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Allein der Gedanke, dass der Verräter in ihren Reihen zu finden war und all ihre Vermutungen gehört hatte, war schon beängstigend. Doch sich auszumalen, was es für den Pharao bedeuten konnte, wenn der Verräter dies weitergab an jene, die ihn entführt hatten... Das erschreckte sie alle zutiefst.

„Unmöglich." Isis brach das Schweigen, und alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf sie. Sie stand da, mit funkelnden Augen und einer Überzeugung im Blick, die jeden Widerspruch verbot. „Keiner von uns würde so etwas tun. Ich bezweifle nicht die Treue, die jeder von uns dem Pharao geschworen hat. Jedoch, wenn wir sichergehen wollen..." Sie blickte von Schada zu Karim und dann zu Akunadin. „Wir haben die Möglichkeit, Herz, Seele und Geist zu prüfen."

Akunadin erwiderte ihren Blick. „Ihr habt Recht, Lady Isis. Doch jene Prüfung darf nicht ohne Einverständnis jemandem auferlegt werden, es sei denn, er hat Unrecht begangen."

Set-nechet, der bis zu diesem Moment schweigend neben Seth gestanden hatte, trat nun einen Schritt vor und sank vor dem alten Priester auf die Knie. „Mein Lord, wenn dies die Zweifel beseitigen kann, so beginnt bei mir."

„Eure Entschlossenheit ehrt Euch, Set-nechet", antwortete Akunadin, „Doch wisst Ihr, was Euch erwartet? Wir werden Euer innerstes Wesen erforschen. Ihr werdet nichts verbergen können. Nichts."

Der andere Mann begann zu zittern, blieb jedoch standhaft. „Wenn wir den Pharao finden wollen, müssen wir einander vertrauen können", sagte er fest. „Nicht der Schatten eines Zweifels darf zurückbleiben. Prüft mich. Ich bin bereit."

Akunadin nickte. Er, Karim und Schada bildeten einen lockeren Kreis um Set-nechet, während sich Schimon und die drei restlichen Priester ein wenig zurückzogen. Karim hob die Millenniumswaage.((2))

„Dies ist die erste Prüfung. Die Seele möge Zeugnis ablegen."

Ein paar Sekunden tat sich gar nichts, dann senkte sich eine Seite der Waage kaum merklich. Die Bewegung war so schwach, dass die Waagschalen nicht einmal ins Schwanken gerieten.

„Gleichgewicht herrscht. Nichts hat die Seele verwirrt."((3)) Mit diesen Worten trat Karim einen Schritt zurück. Nun hob Schada seinen Schlüssel und schloss die Augen.

"Dies ist die zweite Prüfung. Das Herz möge Zeugnis ablegen."

Der Schlüssel funkelte im Licht. Set-nechet, der bisher ruhig zwischen ihnen gekniet hatte, verspannte sich. Überraschung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, und ein leiser Laut des Unbehagens entrang sich seiner Kehle. Doch so schnell, wie es begonnen hatte, war es auch wieder vorbei.

„Licht überwiegt. Nichts hat das Herz verdorben." Auch Schada trat zurück. Set-nechet blickte auf, und Akunadins scharfer Blick durchbohrte ihn.

„Dies ist die dritte Prüfung. Der Geist möge Zeugnis ablegen."

Das Millenniumsauge begann zu leuchten, und es war leicht zu erkennen, dass jetzt der schwerste Teil begonnen hatte. Set-nechet erstarrte für einen Moment, dann krümmte er sich mit einem Aufschrei wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen und blieb zitternd liegen. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, und er atmete schwer. Die letzte Prüfung dauerte länger als die beiden anderen zusammen, doch nach ein paar Minuten erklang erneut Akunadins Stimme.

„Aufrichtigkeit ist der Mittelpunkt, Ehre, Mut und Treue stehen ihr zur Seite. Nichts wird den Geist brechen." Damit trat auch er zurück.

Mahad kniete neben Set-nechet nieder, der sich langsam beruhigte, aber noch sichtbar aufgewühlt war von dem, was er soeben erlebt hatte. Vorsichtig half er dem anderen aufzustehen.

Der erste von ihnen hatte die Prüfung bestanden. Nacheinander ließen sich erst Seth, dann Isis und nach ihr Schimon prüfen. Mahad war schließlich der letzte, der vortrat. Als der Hüter des Ringes sich dann wieder erhob, wandte sich Karim zu den anderen um.

„Wer wird über mich wachen?"

„Ich. Weist mir den Weg." Isis trat zu ihm und umfasste den Griff der Millenniumswaage oberhalb seiner Hand. Diese rituellen Worte leiteten Karims eigene Prüfung ein.

Jene war eigentlich ein absolut sicheres Mittel, um die Loyalität eines Menschen zu testen, doch führte sie einer der Millenniumspriester an sich selbst durch, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er das Ergebnis beeinflusste oder nicht wahrheitsgemäß mitteilte. Deswegen gab es den ‚Wachenden'. Ein anderer Priester mit vergleichbarer magischer Kraft, in diesem Fall Isis, berührte während der Prüfung den entsprechenden Millenniumsgegenstand und übernahm so, angeleitet vom eigentlichen Hüter, die Rolle des Prüfers. So wurde jeder Verschleierungsversuch ausgeschlossen. Für den ‚Wachenden' war dies jedoch sehr anstrengend, da er oder sie nicht mit dem Gegenstand in Einklang war. Wurden mehrere ‚Wachende' gebraucht, übernahm deshalb jeder Priester diese Aufgabe nur einmal.

Also teilten sich die drei verbleibenden Millenniumspriester auf. Isis ‚wachte' über Karim, Mahad über Schada und Seth über Akunadin. Schimon stand an der Seite und beobachtete das Ganze. Er war als ‚Wachender' ebenfalls geeignet, vor allem, da er lange Jahre der Hüter des Schlüssels gewesen war, bevor er ihn an Schada übergeben hatte. Doch seine Magie war seitdem schwächer geworden, seine Kraft hatte mit jedem Jahr ein wenig nachgelassen, und so gab er Mahad den Vortritt. Er wusste, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, später auszuruhen, um sich von der Anstrengung zu erholen und begnügte sich bereitwillig mit der Rolle des Beobachters. Schließlich war die Prüfung abgeschlossen, und er nahm ihre Diskussion wieder auf.

„Gut, wir wissen nun, dass wir jedem in diesem Raum vertrauen können. Doch mit allen anderen im Palast sieht das anders aus. Es muss absolut geheim bleiben, was wir hier besprechen, bis wir mehr wissen oder der Pharao gefunden wurde."

„Könntet Ihr mit dieser Prüfung nicht den Verräter finden?" fragte Set-nechet.

Akunadin schüttelte den Kopf. „Rein theoretisch könnten wir das. Doch wir wissen weder, wer den König entführt hat, noch warum, und Ihr wisst, wie viele Menschen im Palast arbeiten. Wenn wir beginnen, die Leute zu prüfen, wird das auffallen, und wenn der Verräter das erfährt, bevor wir ihn erwischen, könnte das den Pharao in ernsthafte Gefahr bringen. Und was wäre, wenn es nicht nur einen Verräter gäbe? Außerdem... Nicht jeder ist so standhaft wie Ihr, Set-nechet. Es erfordert viel Mut, sich dieser Prüfung zu unterziehen, und es mag Personen geben, die sich schlicht aus Angst verweigern. Wie sollen wir jene von den wahren Tätern unterscheiden?"

Set-nechet nickte. „Wir müssen also zuerst den Pharao finden. Erst wenn er in Sicherheit ist, können wir handeln."

„Bis dahin muss über unseren Verdacht absolutes Stillschweigen bewahrt werden", setzte Mahad hinzu. „Am besten wird es sein, wir erwecken den Eindruck, dass die Verschleierungstaktik gewirkt hat. Wir werden den König mit allen Mitteln suchen, doch werden wir so tun, als wüssten wir nicht sicher, was geschehen ist. Wenn der Verräter denkt, dass wir nicht an eine Entführung glauben, wird er sich sicherer fühlen und vielleicht einen Fehler machen."

„Wir werden jemanden brauchen, der hier im Palast nach Beginn der Suche die Geschehnisse beobachtet, sich umhört und Informationen sammelt", wandte Schada ein und sprach damit erneut einen sehr wichtigen Punkt an. „Wenn einer von uns dies täte, könnte es dem Verräter leicht auffallen und ihn misstrauisch machen. Und was das für den Pharao bedeuten könnte, wissen wir alle."

„Das stimmt", antwortete Schimon, „und wir können uns keinerlei Fehler leisten. Doch das bedeutet, wir müssen noch jemanden einweihen. Das ist gefährlich. Es muss jemand sein, den wir, sollte er oder sie sich der Prüfung verweigern, unauffällig im Auge behalten können."

„Mana."((4)) Alle wandten sich Mahad zu. Überrascht waren alle von seinem Vorschlag, doch Seth war alles andere als begeistert.

„Ihr wollt allen Ernstes dieses Mädchen mit solch einer wichtigen Aufgabe betrauen?" sagte er verärgert. „Sie ist kindisch, nimmt nichts ernst und kann ihren Mund nicht halten. Wenn wir ihr erzählen, was geschehen ist, weiß der ganze Palast davon, bevor Res Barke in die Unterwelt aufbricht!"

Mahad ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er sah Seth ernst an, und seine Augen funkelten. „Ihr habt Recht mit dem, was Ihr sagt. Jedoch... Mana kann sehr entschlossen sein, wenn ihr etwas wichtig ist, und sie ist dem Pharao ebenso treu ergeben wie jeder von uns. Wie ich ist sie mit ihm aufgewachsen und liebt ihn wie einen Bruder."

Seth lachte abfällig. "Das ist kaum zu übersehen. Sie ist nicht einmal in der Lage, den König angemessen anzusprechen.((5)) Oder leugnet Ihr, dass Ihr ihr deswegen bei offiziellen Anlässen nicht von der Seite weicht, damit sie Euch keine Schande macht?"

Das saß. Mahad presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte den anderen wütend an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Seth auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. „Urteilt nicht über jemanden, wenn Ihr Euch nicht einmal die Mühe machen wollt, denjenigen kennenzulernen!" zischte er. „Ihr wisst nichts über Mana!" Einen Moment herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, dann atmete Mahad einmal tief durch und fuhr etwas ruhiger fort: „Sie mag noch recht kindlich sein, doch wenn sie etwas erreichen will, verfolgt sie das ernsthaft und mit aller Kraft. Sie lässt sich durch nichts davon abbringen. Wenn sie erfährt, was geschehen ist, wird sie nicht zögern." Noch immer schwang Wut in seiner Stimme mit, und die nächsten Worte, die er an Seth richtete, waren kalt wie Eis. „Ich vertraue ihr mehr als Euch."

Ein ebenso kaltes Lächeln legte sich auf Seths Lippen, doch er sagte nichts mehr. Die anderen blickten von einem zum anderen und wussten nicht so recht, was sie von diesem Abschluss halten sollten. Schließlich räusperte sich Schimon.

„Nun gut, was meinen die anderen dazu?"

„Ich halte die Idee für gut", antwortete Isis. Sie kannte Mana und wusste ebenso gut wie Mahad, dass das Mädchen der Aufgabe gewachsen sein würde. „Sie mag jung sein, doch das wird sie nicht davon abhalten, helfen zu wollen. Und da viele Seths Meinung teilen, fällt es kaum auf, wenn sie zurückbleibt. Als Mahads Schülerin hat sie Zugang zu fast allen Bereichen des Palastes und niemand wird sich wundern, wenn sie herumstreift." Sie sah den Hüter des Rings an und lächelte, bevor sie hinzusetzte: „Ihr seid doch oft genug damit beschäftigt, sie zu suchen."

Im Gegensatz zu Seths Worten vorher waren die ihren gutmütiger Spott, und Mahad verstand dies auch. Sein Ärger verflog, und er erwiderte das Lächeln.

Schada sprach als nächster. Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Die Frage ist nicht nur, ob sie die Aufgabe erfüllen kann, sondern auch, ob sie sich der Prüfung stellen wird. Sie ist kaum zwölf Jahre alt... Können wir ihr so etwas zumuten? Glaubt Ihr, sie wird den Mut dafür aufbringen, Mahad?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", erwiderte der ehrlich. „Selbst jemand, der weit mehr Lebenserfahrung hat, mag davor zurückschrecken. Doch sollte sie sich verweigern, kann ich sie auf die Suche mitnehmen. Ich werde ihr keine Minute von der Seite weichen. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sie der Verräter ist, so dürfen wir doch kein Risiko eingehen. Und dass ich sie oft mitnehme, wenn ich etwas erledigen muss, ist allgemein bekannt."

„Dann ist sie die beste Wahl, auch wenn ein paar Unsicherheiten bleiben", sagte Karim. „Es gibt sonst kaum jemanden, der sowohl zurückbleiben als auch mitgehen kann, ohne Verdacht zu erregen."

Schimon nickte. „Ich stimme dem zu. Wir haben in dieser Hinsicht keine große Wahl. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie so charakterstark ist, wie Mahad und Isis sagen. Aber hat sie überhaupt eine Chance, etwas herauszufinden?"

Mahad setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, doch Isis kam ihm zuvor. „Die Aufgabe ist nicht leicht. Jedoch... Mana kann sich sehr viel unauffälliger umhören als jeder von uns. Jeder hier kennt sie, viele mögen sie und werden mit ihr offener reden, einfach weil sie durch ihren unbeschwerten Charakter von den meisten noch als ein Kind angesehen wird. Es mag sein, dass sie mehr erfahren kann, als wir alle denken."

„Also gut", sagte Schimon, „sind alle damit einverstanden, Mana diese Aufgabe zu übertragen, sollte sie die Prüfung bestehen?" Alle nickten, auch Seth, und Akunadin wandte sich an Mahad. „Würdet Ihr bitte Eure Schülerin hierher holen? Wir werden solange unsere weiteren Schritte besprechen."

Der Hüter des Rings nickte und verließ eiligst den Raum. Die anderen begannen, die Suche zu planen. Schimon, Akunadin und Isis würden im Palast bleiben, die ersteren, um sich um die zu erledigenden Aufgaben zu kümmern, während letztere mithilfe ihrer Kette etwas über den Pharao herauszufinden versuchte. Die anderen würden so bald wie möglich aufbrechen, um den König zu suchen. Es wurde festgelegt, dass jeder von ihnen einen der Suchtrupps anführen würde. Die Wachen, die sonst den Pharao bewachten, würden ebenfalls Trupps führen. Das stand außer Frage, denn sie alle hatten sich bereits freiwillig für die Suche gemeldet. Die restlichen, etwas kleineren Gruppen sollten von den engen Beratern des Pharao geleitet werden, sofern sie sich beteiligen wollten. Doch das bezweifelte keiner. Sie brauchten jeden Mann, der entbehrt werden konnte.

Als sie soweit waren, betraten Mahad und Mana den Raum. Das Mädchen war sichtbar aufgewühlt, offenbar hatte sie bereits vom Verschwinden ihres besten Freundes erfahren, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Die Nachricht hatte sich inzwischen sicherlich schon im ganzen Palast herumgesprochen. Doch mehr wusste sie augenscheinlich nicht, denn ihr Blick huschte nervös von einem Priester zum anderen, bevor sie wieder ihren Meister ansah. Der erwiderte den Blick ernst, was sie nicht unbedingt beruhigte.

„Mana", setzte er an, „du weißt, was geschehen ist, nicht wahr?"

Das Mädchen nickte. „Alle sagen, dass der Prinz verschwunden ist." Ihr Meister warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu, und sie wurde rot. „Entschuldigung, ich meine natürlich der Pharao."

Isis, Karim und Schada mussten trotz der ernsten Situation lächeln, als sie sahen, wie Mahad angesichts des Ausrutschers seiner Schülerin die Augen verdrehte, und auch Schimon, Set-nechet und Akunadin amüsierten sich still. Nur Seth sah aus, als wollte er sagen: ‚Ich hab's doch gewusst.'

Mahad ignorierte das jedoch und konzentrierte sich stattdessen ganz auf das Mädchen.

„Hör zu, Mana. Die Situation ist sehr ernst. Der König ist nicht nur verschwunden, er wurde entführt, und es gibt einen Verräter im Palast." Mana gab einen entsetzten Laut von sich, unterbrach Mahad jedoch nicht. „Ich habe eine wichtige Aufgabe für dich, doch vorher müssen wir wissen, ob wir dir vertrauen können." Bei diesen Worten wurden Manas Augen groß, und es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie verletzt war, weshalb Mahad sanft hinzufügte: „Ich weiß, dass du niemals jemanden verraten würdest, am allerwenigsten den Pharao, doch wir müssen sichergehen. Alle in diesem Raum haben sich zu absolutem Stillschweigen verpflichtet und haben sich bereits der Prüfung durch die Millenniumsgegenstände unterzogen, die auch dir bevorsteht, solltest du einverstanden sein."

Jetzt wurde Mana blass. Sie wusste von dieser Prüfung und ebenso, was es bedeutete, sich ihr zu unterwerfen. Ihr Blick geisterte zu Karim, Schada und Akunadin, dann wieder zurück zu Mahad. Sie schluckte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um das, was sie soeben erfahren hatte. Sie hatte Angst vor der Prüfung, doch sie verstand, warum ihr Meister dies von ihr verlangte. Und Ihre Sorge um den Prinz –‚Pharao' korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken– war größer als ihre Angst je sein konnte. Ihr Meister hatte gesagt, dass er eine wichtige Aufgabe für sie hatte, und sie wollte helfen, so gut sie konnte. Wenn sie dafür diese Prüfung durchstehen musste, würde sie es tun. Unsicherheit wich Entschlossenheit. Sie nickte, drehte sich um und sank vor Karim auf die Knie.

„Wenn dies nötig ist, dann lasst uns beginnen. Ich bin bereit. Je schneller das erledigt ist, desto schneller können wir dem König helfen." Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, klang jedoch so ernst und entschlossen, dass nun jeder Mahads Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten nachvollziehen konnte.

Akunadin und Schada traten zu Karim, vervollständigten so den Kreis um das Mädchen, und ein paar Minuten später war auch ihre Prüfung vorbei. Sie zitterte heftig, doch als Mahad ihr aufhalf und sie anlächelte, erwiderte sie das Lächeln glücklich, denn sie konnte sehen, dass ihr Meister enorm stolz auf sie war. In den nächsten paar Minuten erfuhr sie, was genau sie tun sollte, und auch wenn sie nur ungern zurückblieb, war sie sich der Wichtigkeit dieser Aufgabe bewusst.

„Was soll ich tun, wenn ich etwas erfahre?"

„Sende mir meinen Falken mit einer Nachricht", antwortete Mahad. „Er wird mich finden, wenn du ihm die richtige Richtung angibst. Ich werde dann den anderen bescheid geben."

Mana nickte. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Meister. Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen."

„Sei aber vorsichtig. Niemand darf wissen, dass wir Verdacht geschöpft haben. Stell keine Fragen, hör dich nur unauffällig um. Und pass auf dich auf. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht."

„Ja, Meister", erwiderte sie ernst, lächelte dann aber wissend. „Ich werde einfach tun, was ich immer tue. Alle erwarten, dass ich im Palast herumstreife, besonders wenn Ihr nicht da seid. Wer bin ich, dass ich sie widerlege?" Sie warf Seth einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder an ihren Meister wandte. „Keiner wird auf mich achten."

Mahad starrte sie einen Moment perplex an, als ihm klar wurde, dass das Mädchen den abfälligen Blick Seths vorher sehrwohl bemerkt hatte, obwohl sie anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen war. Dann lächelte er.

„Gut, wenn das so ist... Dann müssen wir nun nur noch die Suchtrupps organisieren. Was habt Ihr in meiner Abwesenheit besprochen?"

Die anderen erklärten ihm ihre bisherigen Überlegungen und gemeinsam einigten sie sich über die Verteilung der Suchtrupps. Schada und Karim würden den Nil überqueren und dort die Gruppen aufteilen, die sie begleiteten, Seth und Mahad würden in die andere Richtung aufbrechen und dasselbe tun, sobald sie ein Stück weit in der Wüste waren. Set-nechet würde mit seiner Gruppe erst die Stadt durchsuchen, bevor er sich in Richtung Süden ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Wüste machte. So würden sie ein sehr großes Gebiet abdecken können. Und dann blieb ihnen nur die Hoffnung, dass sie ihren König schnell fanden. Keiner von ihnen wollte im Moment an die Möglichkeit denken, dass er bereits nicht mehr am Leben war. Sie brauchten die Hoffnung, um Kraft daraus zu schöpfen.

Sie klärten noch einige Kleinigkeiten, dann schickte Mahad Mana los, um die Nachricht zu verbreiten, dass jeder, der nicht dringende Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte, sich so schnell wie möglich im Audienzsaal einfinden sollte. Das Mädchen machte sich sofort auf den Weg und verschwand in Richtung der Quartiere, um sich Unterstützung für diese Aufgabe zu holen.

Die sechs Priester, Schimon und der Vorsteher der Wache verließen ebenfalls das Gemach ihres Herrschers. Sie waren die ersten, die den großen Saal betraten. Die nächste halbe Stunde warteten sie und beobachteten, wie sich der Raum langsam füllte. Die engsten Berater des Pharao waren sehr bald nach ihnen gekommen und standen nun in einer losen Gruppe neben den Millenniumspriestern. Obwohl inzwischen schon sehr viele Personen anwesend waren, waren nur leise Gespräche zu hören. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, und jeder schien sich dem anzupassen. Schließlich trat Schimon vor, und die Aufmerksamkeit aller richtete sich auf ihn.

„Inzwischen werden alle wissen, was heute Nacht geschehen ist. Der König ist verschwunden." Und damit begann er, die Fakten, die sie sich vorher zurechtgelegt hatten, zu erläutern.

Alle hörten ihm aufmerksam zu, auch der Verräter, der sich ebenfalls unter den Anwesenden befand. Er achtete sorgfältig auf alles, was der alte Mann sagte, wägte jedes Wort sorgfältig ab. Er konnte sich keine Fehler erlauben. Doch je länger er zuhörte, desto ruhiger wurde er. Die Verschleierungstaktik schien funktioniert zu haben. Und als Schimon die Suchtrupps mit dem Hinweis einzuteilen begann, dass der Pharao eventuell in Verkleidung unterwegs sei und sie auf alles Ungewöhnliche achten sollten, frohlockte er. Sein Plan lief perfekt. Nicht einmal die Priester, die dem Pharao am nächsten standen, hatten die List durchschaut. Die Früchte all seiner langwierigen, schwierigen Arbeit waren nun in greifbare Nähe gerückt.

Er hatte sehr viel Geduld gebraucht. Fast ein Jahr hatte es gedauert, die beiden Attentäter in die Position zu bringen, die ihnen die Entführung des Königs ermöglichte. Erst musste er sie unauffällig in die Dienste der Palastwache schmuggeln. Er hatte das um sieben Ecken tun müssen, damit niemand sie später mit ihm in Verbindung bringen konnte. Danach hatte er auf eine Gelegenheit warten müssen, um ihnen die Gunst des Vorstehers der Wache zu sichern. Der Verräter wusste, dass Set-nechet nicht käuflich und seinem Herrscher treu ergeben war. Also mussten die Söldner Gelegenheit bekommen, ‚sich um den Pharao verdient zu machen'. Seine Geduld wurde in diesem Punkt auf eine harte Probe gestellt und als sich auch nach mehreren Monaten noch immer keine Chance ergeben hatte, sah er sich gezwungen, erneut einzugreifen und selbst dafür zu sorgen, dass die beiden Männer ihre ‚Treue' und ‚Ergebenheit' dem König gegenüber beweisen konnten. Diese Aktion hatte ihm große Sorgen gemacht, und die Planung hatte sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, doch am Ende zeigte sie Erfolg. Nach einem dreiviertel Jahr wurden die Attentäter in den Kreis der persönlichen Wachen des Pharao aufgenommen und einen weiteren Monat später erhielten sie das Recht, die Gemächer des Herrschers zu bewachen. Es hatte noch eine Weile gedauert, bis sich die passende Gelegenheit für die Entführung bot, doch gestern Abend war es endlich so weit gewesen. Zum ersten Mal waren die beiden Männer gemeinsam für eine Wache eingeteilt worden. Der Pharao war so gut wie tot. Die Wüste verschluckte einen Menschen, ohne eine Spur zurückzulassen. Niemand würde die Leiche finden. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern.

Der Verräter meldete sich für eine der Gruppen, die in der Wüste auf dieser Seite des Flusses suchen sollten. Es würde kein Problem sein, sich kurz mit den beiden Söldnern zu treffen und das Millenniumspuzzle in Empfang zu nehmen. Und dann würde seine große Stunde kommen. Er hatte alles genau mit seinen Komplizen besprochen. Sein Bruder war ein hochrangiger Offizier in der Armee, und die meisten seiner Soldaten waren nicht dem König sondern ihm persönlich ergeben, auch wenn das niemand wusste. Er war die Rückversicherung, sollte etwas nicht nach Plan laufen. Der andere Komplize war der Oberpriester im Tempel des Amun, der zur richtigen Zeit eine Weissagung tätigen würde, die besagte, dass der Pharao tot war und derjenige, der das Millenniumspuzzle fand, sein Nachfolger sein sollte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde er bereits auf dem Rückweg zum Palast sein, um die Nachricht dorthin zu bringen, dass er das Puzzle in der Wüste gefunden hatte, vom König jedoch jede Spur fehlte. Und dann musste er nur noch Überraschung heucheln angesichts der Entscheidung der Götter, ihn zum nächsten Pharao zu bestimmen. Der Thron Kemets erwartete ihn.

Der Verräter unterdrückte ein hämisches Grinsen, als er in die sorgenvollen Gesichter der Millenniumspriester schaute. Sie hofften noch immer darauf, den König lebend zu finden. Als die Versammlung schließlich aufgehoben wurde, verließ er als einer der ersten den Saal und machte sich auf den Weg, um seine Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Set-nechet stand etwas abseits in einer Ecke und beobachtete, wie sich der Saal langsam leerte. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Mahad neben ihn trat.

„Irgendetwas Auffälliges, Set-nechet?"

„Nein, mein Lord", antwortete er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich musste nur daran denken, dass der Verräter höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls hier war... So viele Menschen, die sich sorgen, und er verspottet sie alle!" Der Vorsteher der Wache war erfüllt von kalter Wut, und das war deutlich zu hören.

Mahad legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden herausfinden, wer er ist. Er wird nicht entkommen. Doch jetzt müssen wir erst einmal all unsere Kraft darauf verwenden, den Pharao zu finden."

„Ja", sagte Set-nechet langsam, als müsste er sich erst selbst davon überzeugen.

„Wir haben Verbündete im Palast, vergesst das nicht. Sollte irgendetwas geschehen, wissen wir innerhalb kurzer Zeit ebenfalls davon. Und auch, wenn wir mit der Suche beschäftigt sind, können wir Augen und Ohren offen halten. Verliert nicht den Mut, Set-nechet. Wir werden den Verräter erwischen, und der König wird über ihn richten."

„Ja, mein Lord", erwiderte der Vorsteher der Wache und diesmal klang er entschlossen. Für trübe Gedanken hatten sie keine Zeit.

„Gut, dann lasst uns gehen. Wir müssen noch Vorbereitungen treffen."

Der andere Mann nickte. Als sie schließlich den Raum verließen, war sonst niemand mehr dort.

* * *

Die Vorbereitungen dauerten den halben Tag, doch endlich saßen alle auf ihren Pferden. Schada und Seth gaben den jeweiligen Gruppen die letzten Befehle, bevor sie sich zu den anderen Priestern an die Spitze gesellten.

Und dann kam der Befehl zum Aufbruch. Langsam setzte sich die lange Kolonne in Bewegung und verließ geordnet den großen Vorplatz. Vor dem Palast trennten sich die drei Einheiten. Die beiden größten lenkten ihre Pferde Richtung Nil bzw. Richtung Wüste, während die einzelne Truppe unter Set-nechet weiter in die Stadt ritt. Nun waren die Weichen gestellt, beide Seiten hatten ihre Vorbereitungen getroffen, und bald würde sich herausstellen, was ihnen das brachte. Der Verräter befand sich unerkannt unter ihnen und wartete seine Zeit ab. Die Priester hatten keine Ahnung, was er plante, doch ebenso wenig ahnte er, dass sie bereits von ihm wussten. Und so begann die große Suche. Ihr Ausgang war ungewiss.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen

((1)) Das ist der Oberste der Wachen, falls sich jemand wundern sollte. Sein Name bedeutet ‚Stätte der Stärke'. Und wieder mal ein Riesen-Dankeschön an Annuket für den Namen. Ich wär echt verloren ohne sie.^^

((2)) Annuket: Legt er auch eine Maatfeder drauf? Im Manga/erster Serie macht Shadi es, glaube ich, noch, in der letzten Staffel macht es Karim nicht. Aber ich hielte es für besser, weil im Totengericht ja auch eine Feder benutzt wird. Andererseits wenn es danach geht, müsste Karim auch das Herz prüfen und nicht die Seele.  
Magician: Ich orientiere mich hier ja hauptsächlich am Memory Arc und da war es tatsächlich so, dass Karim mit der Waage nur ein Mal festgestellt hat, dass Bakuras böse Energie unglaublich stark ist, und da hat die Waage einfach nur stark ‚gewackelt', als er sie hochgehalten hat. Schada hingegen konnte mit dem Schlüssel in die böse Energie hineinsehen und erkennen, welches Monster dahinter steckt. Und deshalb habe ich diese Aufteilung gewählt.

((3)) Nur eine kleine Erklärung, weil Annuket hier nachgefragt hatte. Die Waage reagiert hier nur auf den winzigen Teil Dunkelheit, den meiner Meinung nach selbst der ehrbarste und gutherzigste Mensch in sich trägt. Karim weiß das natürlich, deshalb sein positives Urteil.

((4)) Ich musste sie einfach irgendwie reinbringen. Ich find das Mädchen einfach nur toll (nicht dass mein PenName das nicht klar machen würde... ‚lach'), allerdings nur in der japanischen Version.

((5)) Ich beziehe mich hier auf die Originalversion des Anime. Im Amerikanischen/Deutschen ging das leider verloren, aber im Japanischen nennt Mana Atem die ganze Zeit „Ouji", was „Prinz" bedeutet, weil sie das aus den Jahren, in denen Atems Vater noch lebte und er eben ‚nur' der Prinz war, so gewöhnt ist. Sie wird deshalb am Anfang öfter von Mahad gerügt. Es gibt da eine putzige Szene, wo er sie erst verbessert und es ihm dann zwei Sätze später im Eifer des Gefechts auch rausrutscht, woraufhin Mana grinst und (so ungefähr) sagt: „Meister, Ihr habt ‚Prinz' gesagt." Ich liebe die Beziehung der drei im Original, weshalb ich diese halbgare Liebesgeschichte zwischen Atem und Mana, die sie im Amerikanischen (und somit auch Deutschen) da reingedichtet haben, überhaupt nicht ab kann.

* * *

**Magician: So, das war's. Hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß. Und ich weiß, dass ich bettele, aber bitte, bitte, lasst mir eine Review da (gilt auch für alle, die das nach Abschluss der Story lesen ^_~). Dieses Kapitel wäre ohne Isanas Review auch noch nicht da. Also sagt mir eure Meinung. Ich beiße nicht.^^**


	3. Was der Tag bereithält – Teil 1

**So, hier also endlich Kapitel 3. Ich weiß, es hat mal wieder ewig gedauert, aber die letzten Monate waren furchtbar stressig und mit nur einer einzigen Review war ich ehrlich mehr als nur ein bisschen demotiviert. Deshalb jetzt erstmal wieder ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an Isana, die mir wirklich eine wundervolle Review geschenkt hat. Danke, danke, danke. Du hast mich auf lange Sicht dazu gebracht, wieder in die Hufe zu kommen.**

**Und dann auch noch Danke an usa-ani und ihre Schwester für die nette Review zu Kapitel 1. Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut, dass ihr auch nach Erscheinen vom 2. Kapitel gereviewed habt. Ich hoffe, die fehlende Review für Kapitel 2 heißt nicht, dass die Story euch nicht mehr gefiel...**

**Und dann noch die übliche Bitte an alle, die das hier lesen: Bitte, bitte, schreibt eine Review, wenn euch die Story gefällt. Gern auch nachträglich, es stärkt mein Schreiberling-Ego. Natürlich freu ich mich auch darüber, wenn meine Geschichten oder ich als Autor auf die Favourite-Liste von jemandem komme, aber eine Review ist einfach persönlicher. Ich bin auch ein Reviewmuffel, das gebe ich zu, aber jede gute Geschichte, die weniger als 5 Reviews hat, bekommt von mir auch eine. Seid also bitte so lieb und sagt mir, was euch gefällt oder auch nicht gefällt. Konstruktive Kritik ist willkommen.**

**Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren, die euch aus Yu-Gi-Oh bekannt sind, gehören mir und ich überlasse es ihrem Schöpfer, mit ihnen Geld zu verdienen. Alle Figuren (menschlich wie tierisch), die euch vor dieser Geschichte unbekannt waren, sind aber bis zum letzten i-Tüpfelchen mein. Muwahahahahaha...**

* * *

**Verloren**

**Kapitel 3: Was der Tag bereithält... – Teil 1**

Hohepriester Mahad ließ sich vor seinem Zelt nieder und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Der Tag war mehr als frustrierend gewesen. Zu erfahren, dass der Pharao verschwunden war und dass es einen Verräter gab, innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Suche organisieren zu müssen, und schließlich die Suche selbst, die bisher ergebnislos gewesen war. Er hatte versucht, das Millenniumspuzzle mithilfe des Rings aufzuspüren, doch die Reaktion war so schwach gewesen, dass sie ihm nicht einmal eine ungenaue Richtung weisen konnte. Mahad seufzte.

'Das Rote Land ist groß. Und wir können nicht wissen, was die Entführer mit dem Puzzle getan haben. Ich bezweifle, dass sie es dem König gelassen haben, aber ebenso wenig kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie es mit sich genommen haben.'

Er ließ den Blick über das kleine Lager streifen, beobachtete seine Männer, wie sie um die Feuer herumsaßen und sich leise unterhielten. Besorgnis lag wie ein schweres Tuch über ihnen. Sie alle hatten entgegen aller Logik so sehr gehofft, dass sie oder einer der anderen Suchtrupps den Pharao schon an diesem Tag finden würden. Nun konnten sie nur auf den nächsten Morgen hoffen und, wenn sie wieder erfolglos blieben, auf den nächsten und auf den nächsten, solange bis ihr Herrscher wieder im Palast war, sicher und unverletzt.

Mahads Gedanken wanderten ungewollt in eine Richtung, die er den ganzen Tag über hatte verdrängen können. Was, wenn sie den König nicht rechtzeitig fanden? Keiner wusste oder konnte auch nur erahnen, was die Entführer vorhatten. Sie mochten ihn getötet haben, kaum dass sie Kemets Grenzen überschritten hatten. Ein Leichnam verschwand in der Wüste ohne Schwierigkeiten. Mahad schauderte es, als er daran dachte, was das für Atems jenseitige Existenz bedeuten würde. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er durfte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Mit einem letzten Blick über das Lager zog er sich in sein Zelt zurück und legte sich zur Ruhe. Die Nacht würde kurz genug werden.

* * *

Der Morgen brach mit einem klaren Sonnenaufgang an, der die kalte Luft schnell aufzuheizen begann. Atem genoss ihre wärmenden Strahlen in diesem Moment, ließ sie die bittere Kälte vertreiben, die ihn die ganze Nacht über gepeinigt hatte. Er zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper, wusste aber nur zu genau, wie bald sich das ins Gegenteil verkehren würde. Die Hitze des Tages war nicht mehr fern, und er war müde. Er war die ganze Nacht hindurch gewandert, ohne Rast, ohne auch nur einmal anzuhalten, um eine möglichst große Strecke zurückzulegen, solange die göttlichen Kinder der Nut ihm den rechten Weg weisen konnten((1)). Nun sah er sich nach einem halbwegs geschützten Platz um, wo er den Tag über ausharren konnte. Vergeblich. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit suchte er weiter, trieb sich selbst dazu an, weiterzugehen, immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen, wissend, dass die Hitze ihn bald zum Anhalten zwingen würde.

Mühsam erklomm er den Kamm der nächsten großen Düne und blickte in das Tal darunter. Es war ein tiefer Kessel zwischen den Sandbergen und wenn die Sonne höher stieg, würde es immer wieder ein paar kleine Stellen geben, die Schatten gaben. Es war besser als gar nichts. Er versuchte, den besten Platz auszumachen, dann stieg er langsam hinunter, doch bereits nach ein paar Schritten stolperte er und geriet ins Rutschen. Ein Teil der Düne folgte ihm nach unten, und als er schließlich den Grund des Tals erreichte, begrub ihn der Sand halb unter sich. Der Pharao stöhnte. Eine Weile blieb er erschöpft liegen, versuchte Kraft zu sammeln, die Müdigkeit abzuschütteln, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Schließlich richtete er sich, so gut es ging, auf und befreite sich langsam aus dem schweren Sand.

Ein Blick zum Himmel zeigte ihm, dass er kaum noch Zeit hatte. Die Sonne stand bereits recht hoch, und er wollte auf keinen Fall wie am vorigen Tag in der sengenden Hitze unterwegs sein. So schnell er konnte, ging er zu der Stelle, die er sich vorher ausgesucht hatte, und begann ein weiteres Mal zu graben. Als er damit fertig war, nahm er die beiden Lederbeutel von seiner Schulter. Einen legte er in das niedrige Loch, den anderen öffnete er und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Dann noch einen, doch es war bei Weitem nicht genug, um seinen Durst zu löschen. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er sich keinen einzigen Schluck gegönnt, um das kostbare Nass nicht zu schnell aufzubrauchen. Aber jetzt, nach der langen Wanderung und der unerwarteten, ungewollten Anstrengung, brauchte er wenigstens ein paar Schluck, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Doch der Durst blieb. Sorgfältig verschloss er den Beutel wieder, legte ihn neben den anderen und rollte sich dann in der schmalen Kuhle zusammen, seinen Umhang über sich und die Wasserschläuche gebreitet. Nun konnte er nur noch warten. Müde schloss Atem die Augen, und ein erschöpfter Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle. Der Schlaf ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

* * *

Der Tag verging nur langsam. Bedrückende Stille herrschte im Palast, das normalerweise so lebhafte, laute Treiben war zu einem kaum hörbaren Wispern geworden. Wer Arbeit zu erledigen hatte, tat dies schweigend, in Gedanken versunken. Einige suchten dabei bewußt die Einsamkeit, die meisten hingegen suchten Trost in der Nähe anderer. Doch alle hofften... und flehten die Götter an, ihren Herrscher zu beschützen.

In der großen Beratungskammer herrschte ebenfalls Stille, doch schien sie tiefer, schwerer zu sein als überall sonst. Das schwächer werdende Licht der Nachmittagssonne flutete durch die Balkonfenster und tauchte den Raum in goldenes Licht. In einer Ecke, tief in Trance versunken, saß Isis. Seit die Suchtrupps am vorigen Tag aufgebrochen waren, hatte sie sich kaum von der Stelle gerührt.

Die Magie ihrer Millenniumskette gab ihr die Macht, in die Zukunft zu sehen, Dinge zu erfahren, die ihrer harrten, und sie versuchte, etwas über das Schicksal des Königs herauszufinden. Oft hatte sie so lauernde Gefahren erkannt. Doch die Kette ließ sich nicht ‚beherrschen'. Isis konnte die Visionen nicht erzwingen. Konzentrierte sie sich auf die Kette und die ihr innewohnende Magie, war es ihr möglich, den Blick auf Zukünftiges zu lenken. Suchte sie nach etwas Bestimmtem, konnte sie so die Chance erhöhen, genau darüber etwas zu erfahren. Doch wenn die Kette ihr nichts enthüllen wollte, gab es nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie aus der Trance erwachen. In der Tür zur Kammer stand Mana mit einem kleinen Tablett in der Hand und beobachtete sie. Isis lächelte und bedeutete ihr, näher zu kommen.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier, Mana?" fragte sie sanft.

„Eine Weile", antwortete das Mädchen. „Ich wollte nicht stören, aber ich dachte, Ihr hättet vielleicht Hunger. Ihr habt seit heute morgen nichts mehr gegessen." Sie hielt der Priesterin das Tablett hin.

„Vielen Dank." Isis merkte erst jetzt, wie erschöpft sie war. Die Magie der Kette zu beeinflussen war keine einfache Sache. Es kostete sie immer viel Kraft, wenn sie so lange in Trance verbrachte, und so war sie sehr froh, sich ein wenig ausruhen zu können.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen in friedlichem Schweigen, während Isis ihr Mahl genoss. Mana beobachtete sie dabei und schien bemüht, sie nicht zu stören, obwohl sie ganz offensichtlich etwas fragen wollte. Doch schließlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Lady Isis?" Die Stimme des Mädchens klang unsicher. Isis unterbrach ihre Mahlzeit und sah sie freundlich an.

„Ja?"

„Habt Ihr... habt Ihr etwas sehen können?" Sorge schwang in dieser Frage mit, Angst, aber auch Hoffnung. Und so sehr sich Isis auch wünschte, dass es anders wäre, sie musste diese Hoffnung enttäuschen.

„Nein, zumindest nichts, was uns helfen könnte. Es ist alles verschwommen, undeutlich. Einmal schien es mir, als sähe ich den Pharao im Thronsaal, eine schattenhafte Gestalt zu seinen Füßen, doch alles war in tiefes Dunkel gehüllt. Dann wieder sah ich Res Barke am Himmel, gleißend, unbarmherzig, und Hitze flimmerte um sie." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann bisher nur Vermutungen anstellen, doch ich glaube, dass der König noch am Leben ist. Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."

Mana nickte stumm, dann stand sie auf und ging zum Balkon hinüber. Dort blieb sie stehen und rührte sich nicht mehr, bis Isis ihr Mahl beendet hatte und sie wieder zu sich rief.

„Nun... ich habe dir erzählt, was ich erfahren habe", setzte die Hohepriesterin an und senkte unbewusst ihre Stimme. „Was ist mit dir?" Ihr war klar, dass das Mädchen noch nichts herausgefunden haben konnte, denn das hätte sie ihr sofort erzählt, doch man konnte nie wissen. Manchmal konnte ein Detail wichtiger sein, als es im ersten Moment den Anschein hatte.

Mana schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich konnte nichts entdecken. Ich habe mich überall umgehört, aber alle scheinen aufrichtig besorgt zu sein. Keiner benimmt sich merkwürdig, alles ist so, wie man es erwarten würde."

Die fast schon überwältigende Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme überraschte Isis nicht. Sie selbst spürte die Frustration, geboren aus einem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, dem Gefühl, nichts tun zu können, um ihrem König zu helfen.

„Verlier nicht den Mut. Wir alle teilen deine Sorge. Karim, Mahad, Schada… selbst Seth… und all die anderen, die auf der Suche nach dem Pharao sind. Doch für uns, die wir zurückbleiben mussten, erscheint es so viel schwerer. Wir können nur unser Bestes geben, tun, was immer in unserer Macht steht."

Mana war den Tränen nahe, doch sie kämpfte sie tapfer nieder und nickte. „Ich... ich gehe wohl besser wieder." Sie stand auf, hob das Tablett vom Boden auf und ging zur Tür, wo sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Danke, Lady Isis." Dann war sie verschwunden.

Isis lächelte in sich hinein. Eine Weile ließ sie die Stille sie umhüllen. Es war keine schlechte Idee, ein wenig zu ruhen, bevor sie sich erneut auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrierte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Visionen bald klarer wurden.

* * *

Atems dritte Nacht in der Wüste begann. Er hatte den Tag erneut schlafend verbracht, doch diesmal war ihm kein so ruhiger Schlaf wie am ersten Tag vergönnt gewesen. Er war immer wieder aufgewacht, der Durst und die Hitze ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Sein Wasservorrat schwand erschreckend schnell, obwohl er sehr sparsam damit umging und nie mehr als drei Schlucke auf einmal nahm. Und das war wie ein Tropfen auf einem heißen Stein, es half nichts gegen den Durst. Seine Zunge erschien ihm wie ein Fremdkörper, sie war trocken und rau, und er konnte kaum noch schlucken. Sand knirschte zwischen seinen Zähnen. Und jetzt, wo er wieder unterwegs war und sich seinen Weg durch die nächtliche Dünenlandschaft suchte, spürte er, dass seine Kräfte langsam nachließen. Die Erschöpfung, die ihm morgens so überwältigend vorgekommen war, hatte zwar nachgelassen, war aber noch immer da. Die anstrengende Wanderung, der Wassermangel, der heftige Wechsel zwischen klirrender Kälte und glühender Hitze... das alles laugte ihn erbarmungslos aus.

Der Pharao blieb einen Moment stehen, um tief Luft zu holen, nachdem er den nächsten Dünenkamm erklommen hatte. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, doch die Kälte ließ ihn trotzdem zittern. Er blickte in die Ferne, suchte, hoffte, etwas zu finden, das auf eine Oase oder eine Siedlung schließen ließ, irgendetwas, wo er Hilfe bekommen konnte. Fahles Mondlicht fiel auf eine dunkle, fast gespenstische Landschaft, und kein Licht, kein freundliches Flackern eines Feuers durchbrach den finsteren Anblick. Atem seufzte, dann ging er langsam weiter.

Ein paar Stunden später hielt er wieder an, diesmal, um erneut nach Wasser zu suchen. Der kleine Zauber kostete ihn zum Glück kaum Kraft, so dass er ihn während seiner Wanderung immer wieder einsetzen konnte. Doch seit dem ersten Tag hatte er nichts mehr finden können. Vorsichtig erhob er sich und klopfte sich den Sand von den Knien. Nicht dass das irgendeinen Unterschied machte, der feine Staub hatte bereits den Weg unter seine Kleidung gefunden, doch es musste ja nicht mehr werden als unbedingt nötig. Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser und stellte mit Sorge fest, dass der erste Beutel so gut wie leer war. Nur ein paar Tropfen waren jetzt noch darin. Atem wusste, wenn er kein Wasser mehr fand, konnte er allerhöchstens noch zwei Nächte wandern, bevor es ihm endgültig ausging. Und was danach mit ihm passierte... er schauderte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, entschlossen, nicht den Mut zu verlieren. ‚Noch ist es nicht soweit. Ich werde nicht aufgeben.' Und mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich wieder auf den Weg.

* * *

Der Oberpriester des Amun-Tempels trat in den sonnenüberfluteten Hof hinaus. Einen Moment lang glitt sein Blick über die heilige Stätte, bevor er, fast gegen seinen Willen nach oben wanderte. Res Barke stand gleißend am beinahe schon gnadenlos blauen Himmel, und die Hitze ließ alles in einiger Entfernung verschwimmen. Der Mann wandte sich ab und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich in die relative Kühle des Tempels zurückzog. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Er kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Seine Gedanken kreisten ohne Unterlass um die Situation, in der sich der Pharao zur Zeit befinden musste. Der Priester wusste, dass sein Herrscher sich in der Wüste befand, schutzlos, der Hitze ausgeliefert, vielleicht sogar schon tot. Er schauderte. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr Zweifel kamen ihm an den Plänen, die jener Mann vor fast einem Jahr an ihn herangetragen hatte. Damals waren ihm dessen Argumente überzeugend erschienen, und er hatte sich bereit erklärt, seinen Teil beizutragen. Er war wütend gewesen in jener Zeit, unzufrieden mit den Entscheidungen, die der neue König getroffen hatte. Der Oberpriester hatte bei ihm um eine Erhöhung der Opfergaben für den Tempel ersucht und diesmal, anders als bei seinem Vater, sofortige Zustimmung erwartet. Der Pharao war jung, und trotz der Erfahrung, die er als Prinzregent gesammelt hatte, war die Situation nach dem Tod seines Vaters völlig neu für ihn. Daher hatte den Priester die eindeutige Absage an seine Forderung völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht und seinen Zorn entflammt. Er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, seinem König zu widersprechen, und er musste noch heute schlucken, wenn er sich an den eisigen Blick erinnerte, mit dem der junge Mann ihn durchbohrt hatte.

„Mein Vater", hatte jener mit schneidender Stimme gesagt, „hat Euer Gesuch bereits vor einigen Monaten abgelehnt. Ihr habt, ebenso wie ich, gehört, welche Gründe er dafür nannte. Die Speicher sind seitdem nicht voller geworden, Sehem-Amun((2)), noch sind weniger Menschen zu versorgen. Trotzdem erscheint Ihr erneut hier und wagt es auch noch, meine Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen!"

Sehem-Amun hatte diese Zurechtweisung nur schwer ertragen können, auch wenn der Pharao, wie er sich inzwischen selbst eingestand, völlig Recht gehabt hatte. Doch der Oberpriester war wütend gewesen, mehr als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Dem verstorbenen König war er immer treu ergeben gewesen, hatte ihn respektiert und verehrt, und auch dem jungen Regenten hatte er Wohlwollen entgegengebracht, doch an jenem Tag war ihm in aller Deutlichkeit klargemacht worden, dass dieser junge Mann nun der PHARAO war und er sich ihm absolut zu beugen hatte, ob ihm das nun passte oder nicht.

Inzwischen erschreckte ihn der Zorn, der ihn damals soweit getrieben hatte, Teil einer Verschwörung zu werden, die den rechtmäßigen Herrscher beseitigen und einen anderen an seinen Platz setzen wollte. Doch seine Einsicht war zu spät gekommen, sein Gewissen regte sich erst an dem Tag, an dem der König auf so geheimnisvolle Weise verschwand. Nun konnte er nichts mehr tun, wusste er doch selbst nicht, wohin die Attentäter ihr Opfer gebracht hatten. Und er fürchtete sich... der Mann, der all dies geplant hatte, war wahrlich furchterregend in seiner fanatischen Wut auf den Pharao. Und diese Angst lähmte ihn, ließ ihn schweigen und weiterhin den Befehlen jenes Mannes folgen. Dies und die Gewissheit, dass er bereits zu tief in die Sache verwickelt war, um noch unbeschadet davonzukommen.

Der Oberpriester schauderte erneut. Vier Tage... vier Tage, seit der König verschwunden war... vier Tage, in denen er zutiefst bereut hatte, je auf das Angebot jenes Mannes eingegangen zu sein... vier Tage, in denen er auf eine Nachricht gewartet und gleichzeitig gehofft hatte, dass sie nicht kommen würde... dass wider Erwarten jemand den Pharao rechtzeitig fand und die Verschwörung aufgedeckt wurde. Er würde sich bereitwillig seiner Strafe stellen.

Der hohe Ruf eines Raubvogels riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er trat wieder in den Hof hinaus. Ein kleiner Falke landete auf seiner Schulter. Sehem-Amun nahm ihm die Nachricht ab und hielt sie einige Minuten nur in der Hand, gedankenverloren, hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner Furcht und dem, was sein Gewissen ihm zu tun gebot. Ihm war völlig klar, was die Nachricht beinhaltete, und er kämpfte lange mit sich, merkte dabei nicht einmal, wie der schlanke Vogel sich von seiner Schulter abstieß und wieder davonflog. Doch am Ende siegten Furcht und Resignation. Er entrollte den kleinen Papyrus, las die mehr als knappen Worte darauf und machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg zum Allerheiligsten.

Die Zeit für eine ‚Vision' war gekommen.

Er würde jenem Mann den Weg auf den Thron Kemets ebnen.

* * *

Mahad gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen, anzuhalten und das Lager aufzuschlagen. Die Nacht war schon lange hereingebrochen, doch trotzdem hatten sie bis jetzt weitergesucht. Die Nachricht wurde weitergegeben, bis schließlich alle in der weit verstreuten Gruppe bescheid wussten und die Suche für diesen Tag beendeten. Der Hohepriester konnte deutlich die Erschöpfung auf den Gesichtern erkennen, ein Großteil davon stammte nicht von den Mühen der Suche, sondern von Sorge und Frustration. Er selbst fühlte, wie die Situation mehr und mehr an seinen Nerven zerrte. Der vierte Tag ihrer Suche ging erfolglos zu Ende, und die Hoffnung schwand.

Während die Soldaten die Zelte aufstellten und Feuer machten, entfernte sich der Hohepriester ein Stück von ihnen und konzentrierte sich nochmals auf seinen Millenniumsring. Die Magie durchströmte ihn, doch die erhoffte Reaktion blieb aus. Wie bei jedem seiner bisherigen Versuche, das Puzzle aufzuspüren, konnte er keine Richtung erkennen. Mit einem Gefühl tiefer Enttäuschung beendete er den Zauber und blickte stattdessen auf das unendliche Sandmeer um ihn. Eine Weile verharrte er so, in Gedanken versunken, und erst als einer seiner Männer ihn rief, drehte er sich um und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Lager.

Die meisten der Soldaten hatten ihre Arbeit unterbrochen und starrten in den Himmel. Einer kam im Laufschritt auf Mahad zu.

"Mein Lord", rief er aufgeregt. „Wir haben einen Falken entdeckt, der hierher unterwegs ist!"

Der Millenniumspriester wusste sofort, was das bedeutete, und sah in die Richtung, die der Mann ihm bedeutete. Und tatsächlich: Dort war, noch recht weit entfernt, die Silhouette eines großen, goldgelben Falken zu erkennen. Der Vogel kam schnell näher und bald darauf landete er auf Mahads ausgestrecktem Arm.

„Aut-a-en-Schu((3))", begrüßte der Priester seinen Falken liebevoll und strich ihm einmal kurz über den Bauch. „Was bringst du für Nachrichten, mein Freund?"

Das Tier rieb seinen Kopf mit einem zufriedenen Laut an seiner Hand, bevor es ein Bein ausstreckte. Mahad nahm die Nachricht entgegen und setzte sich Aut-a-en-Schu auf die Schulter, um sie lesen zu können. Wie er erwartet hatte, war die Nachricht von Mana. Doch ihm gefiel überhaupt nicht, was sie zu berichten hatte.

_‚Meister, heute am frühen Abend kam ein Bote vom Amun-Tempel in den Palast. Er trug eine Weissagung des Oberpriesters bei sich, die besagte, dass seine Majestät für Kemet verloren und dass, wer immer das Millenniumspuzzle fände, von den Göttern als sein Nachfolger auserwählt sei. Lord Schimon und Lady Isis geben den anderen Suchtrupps bescheid, doch sie bitten darum, dass Ihr Aut-a-en-Schu zu Lord Seth schicken möget, da Ihr seiner Gruppe am nächsten seid.'_

Er unterbrach seine Lektüre, um sich zu beruhigen. Jeder Satz schien wie ein Messer in sein Herz zu stoßen, doch er war sich der erwartungsvollen Blicke seiner Männer bewusst und zwang sich mit einer bewussten Anstrengung zur Ruhe, bevor er weiterlas. Mana bat ihn im Namen von Schimon, möglichst schnell in den Palast zurückzukehren, setzte jedoch hinzu, dass es, ihrer Meinung nach, besser wäre, allein zu kommen und seine Gruppe währenddessen weitersuchen zu lassen. Das verwirrte ihn zuerst, doch als er den letzten Satz las, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Mit der ihr eigenen taktlosen Offenheit tat Mana ihre Meinung kund:

_'Ich glaube kein Wort dieser Weissagung.'_

Er ließ den Papyrus sinken. Er musste Mana Recht geben, es war möglich, dass die Weissagung zum Plan des Verräters gehörte. Und auch er wollte nicht glauben, dass der König tot war. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit wandte er sich an seine Männer.

„Meine Anwesenheit ist im Palast von Nöten. Ich werde sofort aufbrechen, doch die Suche darf nicht unterbrochen werden. Ich verlasse mich auf euch alle. Verliert nicht die Hoffnung."

Er bestimmte einen der erfahrensten Offiziere als seine Vertretung, bevor er sich zu einem der bereits aufgebauten Zelte begab, um dort eine Nachricht an Seth zu verfassen. Er fasste sich kurz, wiederholte Manas Informationen über die Weissagung und den Aufruf von Schimon, in den Palast zurückzukehren. Als das erledigt war, konzentrierte er sich kurz und rief eines seiner niederen Monster, um ihm die Nachricht anzuvertrauen. Aut-a-en-Schu gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich, als das Monster durch den Zelteingang verschwand, und Mahad strich ihm besänftigend über den Bauch.

„Ruhig, mein Freund. Ich brauche dich, um eine Antwort an Mana zu schicken. Es ist wichtig, dass sie mich über jede neue Entwicklung auf dem Laufen halten kann, und du bist der einzige, dem ich das anvertrauen möchte."

Er schrieb schnell eine kurze Antwort an seine Schülerin und band sie dem Falken ans Bein, bevor er wieder nach draußen trat und ihn losschickte. Dann ging er zu seinem Pferd, saß auf und verließ nach einem letzten aufmunternden Blick zu den Soldaten das Lager.

* * *

Atem blieb zum wiederholten Male stehen, um tief Luft zu holen. Er war inzwischen völlig erschöpft und hielt sich beinahe nur noch mit Willenskraft aufrecht. Vier Tage und fünf Nächte war er nun schon in der Wüste und doch erschien es ihm so, als wäre er keinen Schritt vorwärts gekommen. Die Landschaft veränderte sich kaum, und nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass er dem lebensspendenden Nil näherkam.

Er wusste, dass es dem Ende zuging. Jeder Schritt, den er machte, kostete ihn enorme Überwindung, und der Durst brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Am frühen Abend dieses Tages war ihm trotz all seiner Bemühungen das Wasser ausgegangen, und er war inzwischen nicht mehr in der Lage, nach Ersatz zu suchen. Selbst für diesen kleinen Zauber reichte seine Konzentration nicht mehr aus.

Der Pharao atmete nochmals tief ein und wollte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg machen, als er eine Stimme neben sich hörte.

_„Habt Ihr Euch schon wieder davongeschlichen, mein Prinz?"_

Abrupt wandte er sich um und starrte die Gestalt an. Ein heiseres Flüstern entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Mahad..."

_„Meister"_, erklang in diesem Moment eine weitere Stimme, und er sah die zweite Figur neben seinem alten Freund stehen. _„Seid nicht immer so streng. Der Prinz sollte auch mal Spaß haben dürfen."_

„Mana..."

Energisch schüttelte Atem den Kopf, um die Trugbilder zu vertreiben, und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie tatsächlich verschwunden. Er seufzte müde. Dies war ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Die Halluzinationen hatten vor einigen Stunden begonnen und suchten ihn inzwischen schon viel öfter heim, als ihm lieb war. Doch alles, was er tun konnte, war, weiterzugehen und darauf zu hoffen, dass er bald Hilfe fand. Beides fiel ihm immer schwerer.

Er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den nächsten Schritt, immer einen nach dem anderen, so vorsichtig wie möglich, um nicht zu stolpern, denn er ahnte, dass er nicht noch einmal würde aufstehen können. So verging die Zeit, ohne dass er es wirklich mitbekam.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch vor sich und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er kannte dieses Geräusch nur zu gut und wusste, dass er jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein musste. Langsam hob er den Kopf und entdeckte keine drei Meter vor sich genau das, was er erwartet hatte. Eine schwarze Königskobra hatte sich vor ihm zu ihrer vollen Größe aufgerichtet und zischte bedrohlich. Es war ein großes Tier, kraftvoll und gefährlich. Atem machte ein paar Schritte zurück, was die Schlange immerhin dazu brachte, ihn nicht mehr anzuzischen. Einige Augenblicke lang standen sie sich nur gegenüber, dann schlug der Pharao einen weiten Bogen um das Tier. Er wollte sie nicht reizen, doch er hatte auch keine Zeit zu vergeuden. Die Nacht war noch lange nicht vorbei, und er wollte soweit kommen, wie er konnte, bevor die Sonne aufging. Zu seiner Überraschung rollte sich die Kobra jedoch blitzschnell zusammen und folgte seiner Ausweichbewegung, um sich dann wieder direkt vor ihm aufzurichten und ihn erneut anzuzischen.

‚Sie versperrt mir absichtlich den Weg...', dachte er verwundert. ‚Aber warum-'

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, denn in diesem Moment sah ihn das majestätische Tier direkt an. Als ihr Blick den seinen traf, verließ ihn schlagartig das letzte bisschen Kraft, das ihm geblieben war, und er sank langsam auf die Knie. Er war nicht im Stande, sich von diesen Augen zu lösen. Sie erschienen ihm alt, auf eine unnatürliche Art wissend...

Und plötzlich begriff er.

„Nesret..." Die Stimme des Königs war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und er senkte respektvoll den Kopf.((4))

Er konnte hören, wie die Kobra sich wieder zusammenrollte, wusste aber, auch ohne hinzusehen, dass sie ihn noch immer scharf beobachtete. Und selbst wenn sie das nicht getan hätte, hätte er dennoch nicht aufstehen können. All seine Kraft hatte ihn verlassen, er war völlig hilflos. Seine Gedanken verwirrten sich. Erinnerungen zogen vor seinen Augen vorbei: Das besorgte Gesicht seines Vaters über sich, als er nach einer schweren Krankheit zum ersten Mal erwachte; Mahad, Mana und er beim Training und die Späße, die sie dabei oft genug getrieben hatten; Schimon, der ihm eine seiner verrückten Geschichten erzählte – der alte Mann hatte immer versucht, den jungen Prinzen zum Lachen zu bringen; der Tag, als sein Vater ihn das erste Mal in die Stadt mitgenommen hatte, um ihm die Menschen zu zeigen, für die er eines Tages verantwortlich sein würde...

Er verlor sich in den Bildern und vergaß alles um sich herum. Er merkte nicht, dass die Schlange zu ihm kam und ihn wärmte, solange die Nacht anhielt((5)). Als schließlich die Sonne aufging und es wärmer wurde, kehrte sie an ihren Platz zurück, aber auch das bemerkte er nicht. Ein kleiner Winkel seines Bewusstseins versuchte vergeblich, ihm mitzuteilen, dass es bald heiß werden würde und er Schutz suchen musste. Doch er blieb einfach sitzen, auch als die Sonne höher stieg und er sogar in seinem betäubten Zustand spüren konnte, wie sie auf ihn herunterbrannte. Irgendwann wurde ihm schwindelig. Mühsam hob er noch einmal den Kopf. Schwarze Flecken schwammen am Rand seines Blickfeldes. In einem letzten Moment völliger Klarheit wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies das Ende war, und er sah die Kobra an.

‚Warum?'

Das war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Schwärze ihn verschluckte.

* * *

Mahad saß, tief in Gedanken versunken, auf seinem Pferd, Aut-a-en-Schu auf seiner Schulter. Der Falke war vor ein paar Minuten zu ihm zurückgekehrt, und erneut trug er schlimme Nachrichten mit sich.

Das Millenniumspuzzle war gefunden worden. Ein paar Stunden nach dem Eintreffen der Weissagung war Seped-Ra((6)), einer der engsten Berater des Königs, in den Palast gekommen, staubbedeckt und erschöpft von dem Gewaltritt, den er sich und seinem Pferd zugemutet hatte. Bei sich trug er das Puzzle, das er, laut seiner Aussage, am frühen Morgen in der Wüste gefunden hatte. Vom Pharao sei nichts zu entdecken gewesen, doch er habe seine Gruppe trotzdem in dieser Gegend weitersuchen lassen, während er sich auf den Rückweg gemacht habe, um diese Neuigkeiten persönlich zu überbringen. Laut Mana war der Mann, gelinde gesagt, sehr überrascht, als er von der Weissagung erfuhr.

Mahad schüttelte sich. Er hatte diesen Mann noch nie gemocht, hielt ihn für machthungrig und verschlagen. Doch seine Sorgen hatten sich zerstreut, als Seped-Ra vom vorigen König in seinen persönlichen Beraterstab berufen wurde. Damit hatte er, abgesehen von Schimon und den Millenniumspriestern, den höchsten Rang am Hof erhalten und schien damit höchstzufrieden zu sein. Er war diesem Amt stets mit dem nötigen Ernst nachgegangen. Doch der Gedanke, dieser Mann könne nun Pharao werden, erschreckte Mahad zutiefst, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, warum. Er seufzte. Wie es nun weiterging, würde sich entscheiden, wenn er den Palast erreichte. Er nahm Aut-a-en-Schu von seiner Schulter und schickte ihn mit einigen sanften Worten wieder auf die Reise. Der Priester glaubte nicht, dass der Falke den Palast nun noch einmal verlassen würde, bevor er selbst dort ankam.

Er ritt ein wenig langsamer und hielt schließlich an, um seinem Pferd eine Pause zu gönnen. Aus einer Satteltasche nahm er seinen letzten Wasserschlauch, trank einen Schluck und gab dann seinem Pferd in der hohlen Hand ebenfalls etwas davon. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich Hufgetrappel. Als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er einen einzelnen Reiter, der sich ihm schnell näherte, und nach ein paar Augenblicken erkannte er erstaunt, dass es Seth war. Im nächsten Moment schoss eines von Seth' niederen Monstern an ihm vorbei, schlug einen Bogen um sein Pferd, bevor es direkt vor dem Hüter des Ringes anhielt. Verwundert strich er dem kleinen Wesen über den Kopf, während er auf Seth wartete. Als der andere Priester schließlich neben ihm sein Pferd zügelte und abstieg, begrüßte Mahad ihn höflich. Der andere nickte nur als Antwort und rief mit einer kurzen Handbewegung sein Monster zurück, bevor er seinen eigenen Wasserschlauch hervorholte und sein Pferd tränkte.

„Seth, es ist gut, dass ich Euch hier treffe, es gibt weitere Neuigkeiten. Ihr habt nach mir gesucht?"

„Ja, allerdings", Seth warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich mit Euch besprechen wollte, bevor wir in den Palast zurückkehren. Also ließ ich eines meiner Monster nach Euch suchen, und als ich eben Euren Falken aufsteigen sah... Aber sagt mir, was sind das für Neuigkeiten?"

Mahad berichtete ihm, was er aus Manas letzter Botschaft erfahren hatte, und Seths Miene wurde finster.

„Ich glaube kein Wort dieser Weissagung", sagte er kalt, war dann aber mehr als irritiert, als er Mahads Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Findet Ihr das zum Lachen?"

Der Angesprochene versuchte vergeblich, das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen, als er antwortete: „Nein. Es ist nur, dass Mana in einem ihrer Berichte genau das Gleiche gesagt hat..."

Nun wurde Seths Miene erst recht finster. Er grummelte etwas Unverständliches, bevor er laut hinzufügte: „Wie auch immer... Was ist Eure Meinung?"

„Lasst uns weiterreiten, während wir das besprechen." Sie stiegen wieder auf und schlugen ein mittleres Tempo an. Mahad dachte einen Moment nach, dann beantwortete er die Frage: „Wir können nicht sicher sein. Auch ich glaube, dass der König noch am Leben ist, doch das mag Wunschdenken sein. Sollte die Weissagung stimmen, ist alles bereits vorgegeben. Gehört sie jedoch zum Plan des Verräters, dann haben wir nun zwei Verdächtige: Den Oberpriester des Amun-Tempels, der die Weissagung ausgesprochen hat, und Seped-Ra, der das Puzzle fand. Sie wären in diesem Fall ohne jeden Zweifel Komplizen, doch wer von beiden der Kopf der Sache ist, ist nicht so leicht zu sagen. Ich persönlich halte den Priester für den Handlanger."

Seth nickte zustimmend. „Doch bevor wir uns damit beschäftigen können, müssen wir wissen, welche der beiden Möglichkeiten zutrifft. Habt Ihr eine Spur vom Pharao finden können?"

Mahad schüttelte den Kopf. „Es scheint, als habe er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Als ich meine Männer verließ, habe ich sie über den Inhalt der ersten Nachricht absichtlich im Dunkeln gelassen, denn dann hätten sie vielleicht jeglichen Willen für die Suche verloren. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, schwand ihre Hoffnung ein wenig mehr, und ich wollte nicht, dass sie endgültig verzweifeln. Ich will, dass sie weitersuchen, bis wir Klarheit haben."

„Da seid Ihr nicht der einzige", erwiderte Seth mit einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln. „Wie ich sagte, ich glaube weder, dass der König tot ist, noch, dass Seped-Ra der Auserwählte der Götter ist, seine Nachfolge anzutreten."

Mahad sah ihn an und erwiderte das Lächeln einen Moment später. Sie mochten sich beide nicht ausstehen können –es hatte bisher kaum eine Gelegenheit gegeben, zu der sie nicht verschiedener Meinung gewesen waren und das auch deutlich gezeigt hatten– doch in ihrer Loyalität und Zuneigung zu ihrem Herrscher waren sie gleich. Dies war etwas, über das sie niemals würden diskutieren müssen. Und solange der Pharao in Gefahr war, war alles andere zwischen ihnen unwichtig.

„Gut, was schlagt Ihr also vor, Seth?"

Sie sprachen noch eine Weile über ihre Möglichkeiten, kamen jedoch zu keinem Entschluss, außer, dass sie erst einmal die Situation im Palast einschätzen mussten. Danach spornten sie ihre Pferde an und ritten von da an schweigend. Der Rest der Nacht verging schnell und bald ging die Sonne auf. Trotzdem setzten sie ihren Weg fort, denn sie wollten den Palast so schnell wie möglich erreichen, auch wenn das eine große Anstrengung für ihre Pferde bedeutete. Doch die Tiere würden sich, waren sie erst einmal zurück, so lange wie nötig ausruhen können. Ein paar Stunden später jedoch zügelte Mahad seinen Hengst plötzlich so abrupt, dass Seth ihm nur mit Müh und Not ausweichen konnte. Sie befanden sich auf der Kuppe einer großen Düne und hatten einen guten Blick über die Landschaft vor ihnen.

„Was sollte das?" fauchte Seth ihn wütend an, als er zu ihm zurückgeritten war.

Mahad ignorierte die Frage und deutete stattdessen nach vorne. „Seht Ihr das dort?"

Der andere Mann folgte seiner Geste mit den Augen. Die Hitze ließ die Luft flimmern, und es war schwierig, etwas klar zu erkennen, doch schließlich entdeckte auch er die kleine Gestalt, die in einiger Entfernung am Boden kniete. Seth' Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, wer es war.

Doch bevor einer von ihnen noch etwas sagen konnte, schwankte die Gestalt und sank dann in sich zusammen. Zwei Stimmen erklangen einstimmig in einem entsetzten Schrei.

„PHARAO!"

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen:

((1)) Annuket: Gemeint sind natürlich die Sterne. Die Ägypter haben zwar nicht ‚höhere Astronomie' betrieben, aber solange ihnen eine praktische Anwendung möglich war, nutzten sie dies. Somit konnten sie sich u.a. mit ihrer Hilfe orientieren, wobei das im Allgemeinen wohl eher für die Ausrichtung von Gebäuden genutzt wurde, da es sonst nicht nötig war (Ägypten folgt ja schön der Süd-Nord-Richtung).

Magician: Und gleich vielen lieben Dank von mir unwissender Autorin für diese Anregung. Ich hatte mir ja schon gedacht, dass er sich wohl an den Sternen orientieren müsste, um nicht völlig vom Weg abzukommen, musste aber natürlich erst wieder fragen. ‚verlegen lach'

((2)) Annuket: Der Name bedeutet ‚Amun ist mächtig'.  
Magician: Ist das nicht nett von Ihr, dass sie mir immer so tolle Namen vorschlägt? ‚Annuket Kekse geb' Vielen lieben Dank nochmal dafür.

Annuket 'nibbelt am Keks und ist damit endlich zum Schweigen gebracht... für 2 Minuten'

((3)) Für diesen Namen muss ich mal wieder Annuket ganz lieb danken. Er bedeutet „Geschenk des Schu", wobei Schu ein Gott ist, der mit Wind bzw. Luft zu tun hatte. Es kann also auch ‚Geschenk der Luft' heißen, aber das klingt nicht so gut, finde ich.^^

((4)) Magician: Das täte wohl jeder, wenn er einer leibhaftigen Göttin (oder etwas Entsprechendem) gegenüber stünde. Ähm, Annuket, magst du vielleicht erklären, wer sie ist?

Annuket: Du kannst Fragen stellen. Ich weiß selber nicht allzu viel über sie. Nes(e)ret bedeutet ‚die Feurige' (weil es von der nsrt kommt: ‚Feuer, Flamme'). Das ist der Name der Uräusschlange, die an der unterägyptischen Krone ist. Sie ist eine Schutzgöttin der Pharaonen und spuckt praktisch Feuer auf seine Gegner. Ein weiterer ihrer Namen ist Jaret (‚die sich Aufbäumende') und Uadjet (die Stadtgöttin von Buto), aber ich finde, das geht halt immer alles ziemlich durcheinander mit den Bezeichnungen für sie. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es einfach wieder Gleichsetzungen verschiedener Göttinnen sind oder ob sie von Anfang an verschiedene Namen hatte. … Reicht das als Erklärung?  
Magician: Ja, vielen Dank. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich ohne Annuket bei dieser Geschichte völlig aufgeschmissen gewesen wäre?^^

((5)) Magician: Bevor sich jemand wundert, ich weiß natürlich, dass Schlangen kaltblütige Tiere sind, also keine eigene Wärme produzieren können, aber dieses Tier ist eben keine normale Schlange.

Annuket: Und ich habe ja gerade schon erwähnt, dass sie die Feurige ist. Da ist bestimmt auch ihr Körper warm, wenn sie das will...

((6)) Annuket: Der Name bedeutet ‚redegewandt'.

* * *

**So, das war's. Ich weiß, ich weiß, Cliffhanger sind gemein, aber ich bin auch ein wenig frustriert, das gebe ich zu. Vielleicht krieg ich so mal ein paar Reviews... Aber es war auch die beste Stelle, um aufzuhören, sonst wäre das Kapitel noch länger geworden (und es sind jetzt schon 12 Seiten in Schriftgröße 12). Seid mir also bitte nicht böse, sondern schreibt eine Review, um mich zu motivieren. Oder wenn ihr mir böse sein müsst, lasst in einer Review kräftig Dampf ab. ;) Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal.**


	4. Was der Tag bereithält – Teil 2

**Magician ‚grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen': Hallihallo, hier bin ich schon wieder. Herzlich willkommen zu Kapitel 4. Ich hätte selbst nicht erwartet, dass ich so schnell mit dem Kapitel fertig werde, aber die letzten Reviews waren so toll!^^  
Deshalb zuerst an Isana: Du bist einfach nur super! Deine Review war der absolute Wahnsinn! Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank! Ich habe noch nie eine so lange, so wundervolle Review bekommen. Ich habe sie, glaub ich, gleich fünfmal gelesen. Und seitdem lese ich sie immer wieder und wieder und freue mich jedesmal auf's Neue unglaublich.^^  
Ich bin froh, dass ich die Atmosphäre tatsächlich so gut hinbekommen habe. Ich habe mir auch viel Mühe gegeben. Ich bin selbst ein großer Fan von Geschichten, die nicht nur von Action leben, sondern einen richtig mitreißen. Dass du mich da so gelobt hast, macht mich echt stolz und glücklich. Wobei ich mal wieder dazusagen muss, dass Annuket mir hier als mein Beta-Reader wirklich unglaublich geholfen hat. Ich habe selbst vieles über das alte Ägypten von ihr gelernt. Ich bin ihr mit meinen ganzen Fragen wahrscheinlich ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen.^^"  
Annuket 'rot werd': Nein, da wiederhole ich ja selbst immer, was gut ist.  
Magician: Was Seped-Ra und den Oberpriester angeht: Sie sind zwei Seiten einer Medaille in gewisser Hinsicht. Der deutliche Unterschied zwischen einem Verräter und einem Mitläufer. Hier der machthungrige Berater, dessen tatsächliche Motive wir noch nicht kennen, da der Oberpriester, der sich in etwas hineinmanövriert hat, dass eigentlich nicht seiner Überzeugung entspricht. Und du hast recht, er hat Hochverrat begangen und deshalb allen Grund, sich zu fürchten.  
Die Göttin Nesret entstand übrigens, weil ich es blöd fand, die beiden Priester ihren König durch reinen Zufall finden zu lassen.^^ Und mir gefiel die Idee, dass Ra seinem ‚Sohn' unter die Arme greift. Die Götter wussten, dass Mahad und Seth an dieser Stelle vorbeikommen würden, und schickten deshalb Nesret, um den Pharao genau dort aufzuhalten. Der arme Atem konnte das natürlich nicht wissen.  
Und ganz zum Schluss zu deiner Beruhigung, weil du meintest, du hättest die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben: Ich werde meine Geschichten immer beenden. Ich hasse es selbst, wenn Geschichten mittendrin abgebrochen werden, deshalb werde ich das niemals tun. Es mag extrem lange dauern, bis es weitergeht, aber ich ziehe es auf jeden Fall bis zum Ende durch. ;)  
Dann an Yukiko15: Auch für deine Review vielen Dank. Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Hoffe, dieses Kapitel erfüllt deine Erwartungen.^^ Was die anderen Stories angeht: Da musst du Annuket fragen. ;) Alle anderen noch nicht abgeschlossenen Geschichten sind von ihr. Wir schreiben ja immer in die Summary, wer der Autor ist.  
Annuket 'sich schäm': Aufgegeben habe ich noch nicht. Aber ich hänge ein bisschen an einer Stelle (ich hasse Actionszenen...) und mit meinem Studium hänge ich ja auch noch hinterher... Zumindest mit letzterem sollte ich aber bald fertig werden.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh gehört mir immer noch nicht. Ich nenne nur einige der Figuren in dieser Geschichte mein eigen, die nicht in der Original-Serie auftauchen.**

**Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich diesmal ganz offiziell Isana, die mich mit ihren wundervollen Reviews mehr als nur ein wenig motiviert hat. Danke Isana, du bist ein echter Schatz. Das hier ist für dich.^^**

* * *

**Verloren**

**Kapitel 4: Was der Tag bereithält... – Teil 2**

Mahad und Seth gaben ihren Pferden gleichzeitig die Sporen und galoppierten so schnell es ging die Düne hinunter. Beide befürchteten das Schlimmste und waren mehr als panisch, als sie ihren König schließlich erreichten.

Mahad sprang ab, noch bevor sein Pferd ganz zum Stehen gekommen war, und wollte sich eben neben der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt hinknien, als ihm plötzlich die große Schlange auffiel, die in einigen Metern Entfernung auf dem Boden lag. Er erstarrte.

Seth hatte das Tier ebenfalls bemerkt und beobachtete nun mit ebenso großem Erstaunen wie Mahad, wie sie sich nach einem eindringlichen Blick auf sie beide langsam davonschlängelte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte beinahe das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Kobra ihnen in diesem Moment den Schutz des Pharao übertragen hatte. Doch sie hatten jetzt Wichtigeres zutun, als über solch ein Rätsel zu grübeln.

Der Priester des Rings hatte den König inzwischen umgedreht und bemerkte sofort mit einer gewissen Erleichterung, dass er noch atmete, schwach zwar, doch er atmete. Er schien nicht verletzt zu sein, abgesehen von seinen Handgelenken, und die provisorischen Verbände dort waren zwar schmutzig, jedoch nicht blutig. Das zumindest war beruhigend. Die Besorgnis kehrte aber sofort zurück, als Mahad ihm eine Hand an die Stirn hielt. Sie glühte förmlich, und die Haut war trocken, kein einziger Tropfen Schweiß war zu spüren.

„Er lebt, Seth. Aber er ist fast völlig ausgetrocknet und hat hohes Fieber((1)). Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Mehr musste nicht gesagt werden. Sie wickelten die zitternde Gestalt in einen Umhang aus dünnem, hellem Stoff, den Seth zusammen mit seinem Wasserschlauch aus einer seiner Satteltaschen genommen hatte, und Mahad versuchte, ihrem geschwächten Herrscher ein wenig Wasser einzuflößen. Es gelang mehr schlecht als recht, doch es war besser als gar nichts. Ein leises Stöhnen weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und mit großem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass der Pharao bereits wieder erwachte.

Violette Augen öffneten sich schwerfällig und sahen den Mann über sich verständnislos an. Sie waren stumpf, und die tiefe Erschöpfung, die darin zu sehen war, erschreckte den Priester. Er warf Seth, der neben ihm kniete und kaum weniger geschockt aussah, einen Blick zu. In diesem Moment erklang eine heisere Stimme, so leise, dass sie es beinahe nicht gehört hätten.

„Ma...ha...d..."

Sofort wandte er sich wieder dem Pharao zu. „Ich bin hier. Wir werden Euch nach Hause bringen, mein König. Haltet noch etwas länger durch, ich bitte Euch."

„Ma...had..." Diesmal klang die Stimme ihres Herrschers drängend trotz seiner Schwäche. „...entführt... Ver...räter... kann nicht... Kemet..." Er konnte nicht weitersprechen, kämpfte jedoch weiter dagegen an, erneut ohnmächtig zu werden.

Der Priester des Rings nickte und sagte sanft: „Das wissen wir. Er wird nicht entkommen. Macht Euch darüber jetzt keine Sorgen. Ihr seid jetzt sicher vor ihm."

Das Gesicht des Pharao entspannte sich ein wenig, und er schien den Kampf gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit aufzugeben, denn ein paar Augenblicke später schlossen sich seine Augen wieder.

Mahad und Seth sahen sich an, und beide lasen die gleichen Gefühle im Gesicht des anderen. Sorge, Wut, aber auch Staunen. Einen Moment später erhob sich Seth jedoch wieder und verstaute den Wasserschlauch, bevor er Mahads Platz einnahm, damit dieser auf sein Pferd steigen konnte. Dann stand er erneut auf, den König in seinen Armen, und reichte ihn dem anderen Priester.

Kurz darauf waren sie bereits wieder unterwegs. Sie schlugen ein mörderisches Tempo an, doch die Pferde schienen ihre Nervosität und Sorge zu spüren und gaben bereitwillig alles, was sie hatten. Kaum zwei Stunden später sahen sie endlich ein glitzerndes blaues Band in der kahlen Landschaft auftauchen.

Der Nil lag vor ihnen.

Nie war er ihnen willkommener erschienen. Doch nun, da sie sich der Heimat näherten, stellte sich doch eine drängende Frage, und Seth brachte sie zur Sprache, als sie schließlich das Ufer des Flusses erreichten.

Die Pferde zitterten vor Anstrengung, und beide Priester wussten, dass sie den Tieren nicht mehr viel zumuten konnten, wollten sie sie nicht zu Schanden reiten. Daher hielten sie an einem kleinen Palmenhain an, um sie zu tränken und ihnen eine kurze Rast zu gönnen.

Während Seth die Pferde an den Fluss führte, setzte Mahad den Pharao im Schatten vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab und griff nach dem Wasserschlauch, der neben ihm lag. Als Seth zurückkam und sich neben ihn setzte, war er noch dabei, ihrem Herrscher vorsichtig Wasser einzuflößen. Der Hüter des Stabes beobachtete das ein paar Augenblicke, dann ergriff er das Wort.

„Wohin bringen wir ihn? Wir können nicht in den Palast zurückkehren. Wir wissen nun sicher, dass Seped-Ra der Verräter und die Weissagung Teil seines Plans ist. Es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass er noch einen zweiten Plan hat für den Fall, dass die Weissagung nicht den erwünschten Erfolg bringt. Und wir wissen nicht, wer noch alles Teil dieser Verschwörung ist."

Mahad nickte und ließ den Kopf des Pharao sanft zurück auf den Boden sinken. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist sein Bruder ein ranghoher Offizier in der Armee. Auch das könnte Probleme machen. Und wir können Seped-Ra nicht beweisen, dass er der Verräter ist. Nur aufgrund der Weissagung wird er kein Geständnis ablegen. Solange wir ihn nicht als den Schuldigen brandmarken können, hat er freie Hand, und solange ist das Leben des Königs in Gefahr. Wir müssen ein sicheres Versteck finden. Niemand Außenstehendes darf wissen, dass er am Leben ist."

Seth nickte zustimmend. „Aber irgendwen müssen wir einweihen. Wir wurden beide zurückbefohlen, es wird auffallen, wenn wir nicht in angemessener Zeit zurückkehren." Er dachte kurz nach und fügte dann hinzu: „Bringen wir ihn in das Haus meiner Mutter. Sie lebt allein, die Dienerschaft besteht nur aus meiner alten Amme und ihrem Mann, und sie beide sind meiner Familie treu ergeben. Sie werden den König mit ihrem Leben schützen."

„Wollt Ihr Eure Mutter wirklich einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen? Falls Seped-Ra Verdacht schöpfen sollte..."

„So weit wird es nicht kommen! Und selbst wenn... Zur Zeit bleibt uns keine große Wahl. Der König kämpft um sein Leben, und lange wird er nicht mehr durchhalten. Er braucht einen Ort, an dem er ausruhen kann, und einen Heiler, sonst werden wir ihn verlieren. Habt Ihr einen anderen Vorschlag? Wenn nicht, dann lasst uns nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden."

Mahad spürte sehr deutlich die Sorge, die Seth empfand. Sorge um ihren Herrscher, aber nicht weniger Sorge um seine Mutter, die er in Gefahr bringen musste, wollte er den Pharao retten. Der Priester des Ringes verstand beides vollkommen und wusste, dass die Entscheidung getroffen war. Mit einer kleinen, aber respektvollen Verbeugung akzeptierte er sie und sah Seth dann fest an.

„Weißt uns den Weg. Alles Weitere wird sich zeigen."

Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Als sie die Stadt erreichten, zog Mahad seinem König die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht, so dass er nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Langsam, um nicht aufzufallen, aber doch so schnell wie möglich ritten sie unter Seth' Führung durch das Gewirr der Straßen, bis sie schließlich vor einem einfachen, aber nichtsdestotrotz geräumigen Haus mit Garten standen. Der Hüter des Stabes bedeutete Mahad zu warten, saß dann ab und trat durch die Tür.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, dann kehrte er mit einer alten Frau zurück, die sich alle Mühe gab, ihr Erstaunen und ihre Sorge nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. Sie starrte die reglose Gestalt vor dem jungen Priester einige Momente an, bevor sie näher trat und dem Pharao vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Stirn legte. Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und verschwand eilig wieder im Haus. All das geschah in völligem Schweigen.

Mahad warf Seth einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor er vom Pferd stieg. Der andere wartete, bis sie im Haus waren, bevor er antwortete.

„Merit-ptah((2)) hat oft genug Opfer der Wüste behandelt. Sie wollte wissen, wie es um den König steht, um einige Dinge zusammenzusuchen, die uns helfen werden."

Sie durchquerten den schmalen Eingangsbereich und betraten ein helles Zimmer, das schlicht eingerichtet war und nicht den Eindruck erweckte, als ob es oft benutzt wurde. Mahad ließ den Pharao langsam auf das Bett sinken. Der junge Herrscher stöhnte gequält auf. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper.

„...nein..." Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören, doch trotzdem schwang in ihr soviel Schmerz mit, dass sich die beiden Priester unwillkürlich fragten, was er träumte. Nur dieses eine Wort, mehr hörten sie nicht, und das machte es nur umso besorgniserregender.

Mahad ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und legte seinem König eine Hand auf die Brust und die andere auf die Stirn. Er brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass Seth sich auf der anderen Seite niederließ und seine Haltung kopierte. Beiden war klar, dass der Pharao ohne Magie den Tag nicht überleben würde. Und ebenso klar war ihnen die Teilung der Aufgaben. Mahad war schon immer besser in Heilzaubern gewesen, und so würde Seth ihm zusätzliche Kraft geben, sich ansonsten aber heraushalten.

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde saßen sie so, vertieft in ihre Aufgabe. Als Mahad schließlich erschöpft den Blick hob, bemerkte er, dass sie nicht länger allein im Zimmer waren.

Die alte Amme stand neben der Tür, eine Schale Wasser, Tücher und einige Kräuter in der Hand. An Seth' Seite jedoch saß eine schlanke Frau mit langem, dunklem Haar, das durch hineingeflochtene farbige Bänder zusammengehalten wurde. Sie war nicht mehr jung, doch noch immer schön, und die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann neben ihr ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie Seth' Mutter war.

Höflich neigte Mahad den Kopf, was sie mit einem sanften Lächeln erwiderte. Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn, der den kurzen Austausch schweigend beobachtet hatte.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Seth zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er antwortete. „Wir wissen es auch nicht genau, Mutter. Vieles ist immer noch nur eine Vermutung, und nichts davon darf nach außen dringen. Der König ist noch immer in großer Gefahr." Und während die Amme die Wunden an den Handgelenken des Bewusstlosen verband, berichtete er, was seit dem Verschwinden ihres Herrschers geschehen war.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später saß Mahad allein neben dem Krankenlager seines Königs, der noch immer gegen sein Fieber ankämpfte. Der Heilzauber hatte ihn zwar von der Schwelle des Todes zurückgeholt, doch das hatte die Magie beider Priester so sehr beansprucht, dass es für alle drei gefährlich gewesen wäre, es weiter zu versuchen. Das fiebersenkende Mittel, das Merit-ptah dem Kranken danach eingeflößt hatte, und die kühlenden Bandagen, die Mahad immer wieder auswechselte, waren alles, was sie noch hatten tun können. Alles Weitere hing nun von der Stärke des Pharao ab.

Der Priester des Rings warf einen Blick hinaus und stellte fest, dass die Sonne bereits tief am Horizont stand. Bald würde er aufbrechen müssen. Seth hatte sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile auf den Weg gemacht. Sie wollten nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass Seped-Ra misstrauisch wurde, weil sie gemeinsam zurückkehrten. Seth würde auf schnellstem Wege Schimon davon unterrichten, was geschehen war, damit sie Vorbereitungen treffen konnten, bevor alle Priester zurückgekehrt waren. Mahad blieb zurück, um ihnen mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, aber auch, um ein wenig länger über den König zu wachen. Er war noch geschwächt durch den ersten Einsatz des Heilzaubers, doch er hatte sich in den letzten Stunden genug erholt, um im Notfall nochmals helfen zu können. Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn wieder zum Bett zurückschauen, und er betrachtete die schlanke Gestalt genau.

Der Pharao schien erneut in einem Fiebertraum gefangen zu sein, denn er lag nicht länger still da, sondern schien mit den dünnen Decken zu kämpfen, mit denen die alte Amme ihn vorher zugedeckt hatte.

„Vater...nicht..." Seine Stimme war noch immer rau, doch die Angst darin war nicht zu überhören. „NEIN!"

Mit einem Mal bäumte sich der Körper des jungen Königs auf, und allein Mahads schnelles Zupacken verhinderte, dass er aus dem Bett fiel. Nur mit Mühe konnte der Priester seinen Herrscher wieder in eine liegende Position zwingen und dort festhalten, da dieser mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung gegen ihn zu kämpfen schien. Doch dann, plötzlich, erschlaffte der Kranke und blieb schwer atmend liegen.

„Bitte... lasst mich... ...Vater..." Diesmal klang die Stimme des Pharao flehend und so verletzlich, wie Mahad es seit ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit nicht mehr gehört hatte. Es erschreckte ihn zutiefst.

Er lockerte seinen Griff, ließ aber noch nicht los. Nun erst blickte er dem anderen wieder ins Gesicht und bemerkte, dass dieser nicht länger schlief, sondern ihn ansah. Doch seine Augen waren stumpf und voller Angst, und er schien den Priester nicht zu erkennen, schien noch immer in den Bildern seines Alptraumes gefangen zu sein.

„Bitte... ich muss... ...er stirbt... ...bitte..."

Mahad konnte es nicht länger mitanhören. Es verstörte ihn zutiefst, seinen Freund so zu sehen. Sanft ließ er die Arme des anderen los und legte ihm in einer beruhigenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter. Er ahnte, dass der Geist des Königs in der Vergangenheit weilte, und so reagierte er entsprechend.

„Mein Prinz, beruhigt Euch bitte", sagte er leise, um den anderen nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken. „Ihr seid nicht in Gefahr. Es war nur ein Traum."

Einen Moment befürchtete der Priester, nicht verstanden worden zu sein, doch dann zeigte sich ein Funke des Erkennens in den Augen des Pharao, und er entspannte sich merklich.

„Ma...had... Wo…ist mein...Vater?" Angst und Sorge waren noch immer übermächtig in der schwachen Stimme, und Mahad wurde klar, dass sein König nicht in der Lage war, sich komplett aus seinem Traum zu befreien.

Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf, an einen Tag vor vielen Jahren, an dem er so wie jetzt neben dem Bett des Prinzen gesessen hatte. Es war in jener Zeit gewesen, als die königliche Gemahlin verstorben war. Der Prinz war damals erst fünf gewesen, hatte jedoch sehr schnell begriffen, was passierte. Er hatte am Bett seiner Mutter bitterlich geweint und die Götter angefleht, sie zu retten, doch ohne Erfolg. Die ersten Monate danach blieb er still und in sich gekehrt, ließ niemanden an sich heran.

Dann, eines Morgens, erschien der Junge nicht zu seinem Unterricht, sondern tauchte plötzlich im Thronsaal auf, in dem sein Vater gerade eine heftige Diskussion mit seinen Beratern führte. Von einem Moment zum anderem herrschte absolute Stille, und jeder einzelne der Männer starrte die kleine Gestalt in der Tür ungläubig an. Dem Prinzen war es wie allen anderen Kindern verboten, diesen Raum ohne Erlaubnis zu betreten, und er hatte noch nie dagegen verstoßen. Nun aber stand er dort und schaute den Pharao mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht an. Und dann, bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, lief der Junge durch den Raum, blieb vor seinem Vater stehen und schmiegte sich fest an ihn. Verwirrt schloss der König ihn in die Arme.

„Mein Sohn... was...?"

„Wir sind noch hier." Es war nur ein Flüstern, das sich von den Lippen des Kindes löste, doch es hätte ebenso gut ein lauter Donnerschlag sein können.

Keiner der Männer im Raum wagte es, sich zu rühren, ja, noch nicht einmal, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Die Situation wirkte so irreal, dass sich niemand einen Reim daraus machen konnte. Und dann erklang die Stimme des Prinzen erneut, leise, fast so als würde er mit sich selbst reden.

„Wir sind noch hier. Ich... Vater... Mahad... Mana... das ist wichtiger... es ist gut so... trotz allem..."

Jetzt endlich begriff der Pharao, was den Jungen an diesem Morgen hierher getrieben hatte((3)). Er löste sich kurz aus der Umarmung, ging in die Knie und zog seinen Sohn dann wieder fest an sich. Der Kopf des Kindes sank auf seine Schulter, und der König spürte, wie Tränen, die nicht länger zurückgehalten werden konnten, den Stoff seines Umhangs tränkten.

„Ich weiß, mein Sohn..." Die Stimme des Herrschers war kaum lauter als die des Prinzen und so sanft, dass niemand außer Vater und Sohn hörte, was er sagte. „...trotz allem... von jetzt an wird es leichter... ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie..."

Die kleine Gestalt in seinen Armen begann zu zittern, und ein ersticktes Schluchzen erklang. Der König warf seinen Beratern einen Blick zu, den sie mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken erwiderten, dann hob er das Kind in seine Arme und ging zur Tür.

Draußen, gerade außerhalb der Türschwelle, stand Mahad, der seinem Freund aus Sorge gefolgt war und alles mitangesehen hatte. Der Siebenjährige starrte den Pharao mit großen Augen an. Unsicherheit und Angst sprachen aus ihnen, und es war klar, was er nicht wagte zu fragen. Der König lächelte.

„Sorge dich nicht. Ich bin nicht böse auf ihn. Im Gegenteil..." Liebevoll sah er auf das Kind in seinen Armen herab. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fuhr er fort: „Kehre nun zu deinem Unterricht zurück. Ich werde bei ihm bleiben. Doch wenn deine Pflichten erfüllt sind, erwarte ich, dass du mit Mana kommst, um nach ihm zu sehen, verstanden?"

Das Lächeln und der fast schelmische Tonfall, die den letzten Satz begleiteten, ließen ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Mahads Gesicht erscheinen. Der Junge nickte heftig und stob dann lachend davon, während der König sich in die andere Richtung entfernte.

Als Mahad, mit der einjährigen Mana auf dem Arm, ein paar Stunden später schließlich das Gemach seines Freundes betreten hatte, hatte der andere geschlafen. Der Pharao war nicht mehr dort gewesen, und als der Prinz dann erwacht war, hatte er als erstes nach seinem Vater gefragt.

Der Priester erinnerte sich noch deutlich daran, was er damals geantwortet hatte, und ohne dass er bewusst darüber nachdachte, wählte er nun erneut dieselben Worte, um den Fieberträumen seines Königs, seines Freundes, den Schrecken zu nehmen.

„Er ist nicht hier, mein Prinz. Aber alles ist in Ordnung." Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er hinzusetzte: „Ihr hattet einen bösen Traum."

Der Pharao seufzte erleichtert und entspannte sich endlich. Die wenige Kraft, die er in den vergangenen Stunden hatte schöpfen können, war durch den Alptraum offensichtlich verbraucht worden, denn der junge Herrscher sank fast sofort wieder in tiefen Schlaf.

Mahad strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn und sprach einen Zauber, der den Geist des Kranken beruhigen würde.

„Mögen Eure Träume ab jetzt friedlich sein, mein König", murmelte er, bevor er sich erhob. „Wir erwarten Eure Rückkehr."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Er suchte die Hausherrin auf, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass er bald seine Schülerin mit weiteren Informationen schicken würde, und verabschiedete sich dann. Als er schließlich draußen auf seinem Pferd saß, konnte er nicht anders als einen letzten Blick auf das Haus zu werfen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Pharao sich schnell erholte. Bis dahin mussten die Priester die Stellung halten und den Verräter unauffällig beobachten.

‚Alles Gute, mein Freund. Wir werden alles tun, was wir können.' Er verbeugte sich leicht, dann trieb er sein Pferd an und ritt Richtung Palast davon.

* * *

Durst war das erste, was er bewusst wahrnahm. Erschöpfung war das nächste. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, noch immer in der Wüste zu sein, dass die Ankunft von Mahad und Seth nur eine Halluzination gewesen war, doch dann spürte er einen angenehm kühlen Lufthauch und die weichen Decken, die ihn umgaben.

Als Atem schließlich die Augen öffnete, war das erste, was er sah, das Gesicht von Mana, die sich gespannt über ihn beugte. Als sie sah, dass er wach war, lächelte sie verschmitzt.

„Schön, dass Ihr wieder bei uns seid. Ihr habt Euch aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen, mein Prinz."

Gegen besseres Wissen ließ er dem Lachen, das ihre freche Begrüßung zum Ziel hatte, freien Lauf und fing, wie zu erwarten war, gleich darauf heftig an zu husten. Das Mädchen wartete, bis er sich beruhigt hatte, und half ihm dann, sich aufzusetzen und einen Becher Wasser zu leeren. Doch die ganze Zeit grinste sie von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Das Wasser war kühl und erfrischend. Der junge König musste sich zusammenreißen, es nicht hastig hinunterzustürzen. Stattdessen nahm er langsame, kleine Schlucke, denn er wusste, dass sein Magen sonst dagegen rebellieren würde. Er spürte deutlich, wie sehr die Strapazen in der Wüste ihn geschwächt hatten. Hätte Mana ihm nicht geholfen, hätten seine zitternden Hände den leichten Becher mit der so kostbaren Flüssigkeit nicht halten können.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich schließlich zurücksinken. Müdigkeit drohte bereits wieder, ihn zu überwältigen, doch er kämpfte dagegen an. Zuviel gab es noch, dass er wissen musste.

„Mana?" Seine Stimme war schwach und kaum wiederzuerkennen. "Was ist geschehen? Wo sind wir?"

„Dies ist das Heim von Lady Neferti, mein Prinz."

„Seth' Mutter? Warum setzt er sie solch einer Gefahr aus?" Er klang besorgt und hätte sich erneut aufgerichtet, wenn Mana ihn nicht sanft zurückgehalten hätte.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Lord Seth weiß um die Gefahr, doch Ihr brauchtet einen Ort, an dem Ihr Euch erholen könnt, und jeder hier ist Euch treu ergeben. Im Moment seid ihr hier sicher."

Atem nickte. Trotzdem war er besorgt. Sollte der Verräter herausfinden, dass er hier war, würde das alle in diesem Haus in Gefahr bringen, und er würde es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn der Lady wegen ihm etwas zustieß. Sie war eine freundliche, gute Seele, und der Hüter des Stabes war ihr sehr zugetan, auch wenn er das niemals vor anderen zeigen würde. Doch der Pharao verstand die Gründe, die seinen Priester zu dieser Entscheidung bewogen hatten.

„Sind Mahad und Seth noch hier?"

„Sie wurden in den Palast zurückgerufen. Noch länger zu bleiben, wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Deshalb bin ich jetzt hier. Ich soll Euch ausrichten, dass die Millenniumspriester unter Führung von Lord Schimon in Eurer Abwesenheit alles unternehmen werden, den Verräter zu behindern und seine Pläne aufzuhalten, bis Ihr stark genug seid, in den Palast zurückzukehren."

Atem warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Das bedeutet, es ist bereits etwas passiert. Doch er hat sich nicht tatsächlich verraten. Mana, wer ist es?"

„Seped-Ra. Und der Hohepriester des Amun-Tempels ist sein Komplize, ebenso vermutlich einer Eurer Generäle." Sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie Zorn die Müdigkeit aus den Augen ihres Königs vertrieb.

„Sein Bruder. Natürlich." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater hat mich immer davor gewarnt, Männern wie Seped-Ra zu vertrauen. Doch so etwas... Solch hochangesehene, mächtige Männer und es genügt ihnen nicht! Sie waren willens, ganz Kemet ins Chaos zu stürzen, um noch mehr Macht zu bekommen!"

Wütend ballte er die Fäuste. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte so etwas befürchtet, doch gleichzeitig gehofft, sich zu irren. Dass jene, die geschworen hatten, das Reich zu schützen und zu leiten, sich aus solch niederen Motiven zu so einer Tat hinreißen lassen würden, war etwas, das kein Herrscher erleben wollte. Nur mit Mühe schaffte es Atem, seinen Zorn wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Niemals!" presste er schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Niemals werde ich solchen Männern dieses Reich überlassen! Und wenn ich Osiris((4)) selbst ein Schnippchen schlagen muss, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Volk unter solch einer selbstsüchtigen Herrschaft leiden muss!"

Mana musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Kein Wort über das Unrecht, das ihm selbst zugefügt worden war. Nein, nur Zorn über das Leid, das sie über das Land und seine Menschen bringen würden. Kemet stand für den Pharao immer an erster Stelle.

‚Er würde wahrscheinlich sogar sein eigenes Leben opfern, sollte das die Menschen vor Unheil bewahren', dachte sie, und aus irgendeinem Grund lief es ihr in diesem Moment kalt den Rücken herunter.

Die Stimme ihres Königs unterbrach diesen beunruhigenden Gedankengang.

„Was ist geschehen seit meinem Verschwinden? Du musst mir so genau berichten, wie du nur kannst, Mana. Jedes noch so kleine Detail ist wichtig."

Er klang jetzt ruhiger, doch sie hörte deutlich den kalten Unterton kontrollierter Wut. Seped-Ra und seine Komplizen erwartete ein hartes Urteil, sobald der Pharao in den Palast zurückkehrte, das war nur zu klar.

Das Mädchen atmete einmal tief durch, dann begann sie langsam zu berichten, was die Priester bisher herausgefunden hatten.

* * *

Es dauerte drei Tage, bis der König sich weit genug erholt hatte, dass er aufstehen konnte. Er fühlte sich noch immer schwach, doch trotzdem bestand er darauf, in den Palast zurückzukehren.

Lady Neferti und auch Mana versuchten vergeblich, ihn davon abzubringen. Ihre Sorge tat er mit einer energischen Handbewegung ab.

„Ich weiß Eure Besorgnis zu schätzen", erwiderte er mit sanfter Stimme, „doch wir können nicht länger warten. Nur wenn ich zurückkehre, wird die Weissagung als die Lüge entlarvt, die sie ist. Erst dann können wir wirklich gegen den Verräter vorgehen."

Der junge Herrscher wusste genau, wie gefährlich es war, in seinen Zustand Seped-Ra gegenüberzutreten, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, stieg die Gefahr, dass seine Priester den Verräter nicht länger hinhalten konnten. Außerdem waren die Informationen, die sie durch Aut-a-en-Schu erhalten hatten, vielversprechend. Dem ausführlichen Bericht zufolge hatten Seth und Schada den Oberpriester des Amun-Tempels aufgesucht.

Ohne zu wissen, was sie erwartete, hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht. Als Vorwand diente ihnen die notwendige Bestätigung der Nachricht über die Weissagung. Sie fanden einen in sich gekehrten, nachdenklichen Mann vor, der kaum noch etwas mit dem stolzen Oberpriester, den sie kannten, gemein hatte. Und so fiel es ihnen nicht weiter schwer, ihn unter Druck zu setzen. Sehem-Amun wirkte beinahe erleichtert, als sie ihm auf den Kopf zusagten, den Pharao verraten und die Weissagung erfunden zu haben. Ohne zu zögern, kniete er vor ihnen nieder.

„Hohe Lords, mein Verbrechen wiegt schwer auf meiner Seele. Es stimmt, ich bin ein Verräter und verdiene keine Gnade. Alles, worum ich bitte, ist, dazu beitragen zu dürfen, dass meine Mitverschwörer aufgehalten werden. Dem Geist des Königs muss Gerechtigkeit zuteil werden. Danach möget Ihr mir auferlegen, was auch immer Ihr als Strafe für angemessen haltet."

Nach diesen Worten sank er in einer förmlichen Verbeugung, die seinem Rang eigentlich nicht angemessen war, ganz zu Boden((5)).

Seth und Schada erkannten deutlich, dass der Mann ehrlich bereute, was er getan hatte. Trotzdem beschlossen sie mit einem raschen Blickwechsel, ihn zu testen. Seth trat vor und durchbohrte den Oberpriester mit einem eisigen Blick.

„Dann sagt mir, ‚Oberpriester'", er spuckte den Titel förmlich aus, als wäre er etwas Verdorbenes, „wer sind Eure Mitverschwörer? Nennt mir ihre Namen."

Sehem-Amun hob kaum den Kopf, als er antwortete. „Die Gruppe ist sehr klein, außer mir ist da nur noch Seped-Ra, der Kopf der Verschwörung, und General Nachet((6)). Er und seine Soldaten sind die Rückversicherung für den Fall, dass der Plan misslingt. Ihr müsst sie unauffällig ausschalten, wollt Ihr Blutvergießen verhindern. Es darf nicht noch mehr Leid geben."

Die beiden Millenniumspriester nickten zufrieden. Jetzt hatten sie nicht nur die Bestätigung für ihre Vermutungen, sondern auch den Beweis für die Verschwörung, mit dem sie Seped-Ra konfrontieren konnten.

„Erhebt Euch", befahl Seth, während er und Schada rechts und links von der knieenden Gestalt Aufstellung nahmen. „Ihr werdet uns in den Palast begleiten. Offiziell, um die Weissagung vor dem Hof zu verkünden, und wagt es nicht, von dieser Darstellung abzuweichen! Wenn Ihr ehrlich bereut, werdet Ihr uns helfen, die Verschwörung zum Scheitern zu bringen."

Der Oberpriester stand langsam auf und nickte dann. „Ich werde Euch helfen, so gut ich kann, hohe Lords. Ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben."

Der Bericht schloss mit der Einschätzung von Seth, dass Sehem-Amuns weiteres Verhalten, sowohl auf der Rückreise in den Palast als auch danach, jeden Zweifel an seiner Aufrichtigkeit ausschloss. Er würde gegen seine Komplizen wahrheitsgemäß aussagen.

Damit war nun das Scheitern der Verschwörung endgültig. Doch nur, wenn der Pharao ebenfalls im Palast erschien. Der junge Herrscher wusste das und drängte deswegen zum Aufbruch. Seine letzte Nachricht, die Mahads treuer Falke am Tag zuvor in den Palast getragen hatte, beinhaltete sowohl letzte Anweisungen für die Ausschaltung des abtrünnigen Teils der Armee und die Festsetzung ihres Anführers als auch seine Pläne, wie bei seiner Rückkehr mit Seped-Ra verfahren werden sollte. Atem verließ sich darauf, dass die Millenniumspriester alle Vorkehrungen treffen würden, bevor er in den Palast zurückkehrte.

Und so brach er an diesem Morgen, eine gute Woche nach seiner Entführung, in Begleitung Manas auf. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich von Lady Neferti, bevor er auf sein Pferd stieg. Er überprüfte noch einmal, dass der lange Umhang und die Kapuze seine Gestalt komplett verbargen, dann warf er Mana einen Blick zu, und sie ritten los. Der Weg führte sie durch die weniger belebten Straßen der Stadt, abseits des Marktes, und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie kaum einem Menschen begegneten.

Der junge Herrscher schwieg die ganze Zeit, tief in Gedanken versunken, und Mana beobachtete ihn besorgt. Sie konnte deutlich erkennen, wie sehr er gegen die Erschöpfung ankämpfte, die ihn noch am Tag zuvor beinahe komplett gelähmt hatte. Sie schwor sich, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, bis die ganze Sache ausgestanden war. Und hoffte, dass ihr König unversehrt bleiben würde. Er hatte schon so viel durchgemacht. Sie bat die Götter inständig, ihm Kraft zu schenken und ihn zu beschützen.

Schneller, als ihr lieb war, erreichten sie den Palast. Vor einem der Lieferanteneingänge erwartete sie Mahad. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, während sie die Pferde ungesehen in den Stall für die Lasttiere führten und dort versteckten. Erst als sie über verborgene Pfade durch den Garten in den Palast und schließlich in Mahads Gemächer gelangt waren, ergriff der Pharao das Wort.

„Ist alles vorbereitet?"

Der Hüter des Ringes nickte. „Die abtrünnigen Soldaten sind in Gewahrsam. Niemand hat etwas davon bemerkt. Seped-Ra erwartet in einer Stunde die Entscheidung der Millenniumspriester bezüglich der Weissagung Sehem-Amuns, der ebenfalls anwesend sein wird. Wir sind so diskret vorgegangen, wie wir nur konnten."

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass er keinen Verdacht geschöpft hat", erwiderte Atem und sank dann mit einem erschöpften Seufzen in einen Stuhl. Mahad warf seiner Schülerin einen besorgten Blick zu, als er sah, wie blass der Pharao war.

„Mein König, bitte ruht Euch aus. Es mag nur eine Stunde sein, doch Ihr werdet alle Kraft brauchen, die ihr aufbringen könnt. Niemand wird Euch hier stören."

Atem lächelte, als er die Sorge in den Augen der beiden sah. Sie waren seine besten Freunde, solange er sich erinnern konnte, und einige der wenigen Personen, in deren Gegenwart er sich komplett entspannen und seine Rolle als Herrscher Kemets eine Weile beiseite schieben konnte. Und auch wenn Mahad stets förmlich blieb, merkte Atem sofort, wenn nicht sein Berater, sondern sein Freund mit ihm sprach. Und deshalb ließ er es jetzt auch zu, dass der Priester ihm vorsichtig aufhalf und ihn stützte, während er zum Bett hinüberging und sich dann hinlegte.

„Ich danke dir, mein Freund", flüsterte der junge Pharao, bevor ihn die Erschöpfung endgültig übermannte.

„Schlaft jetzt, mein König. Wir werden über Euch wachen."

Doch diese Worte hörte Atem schon nicht mehr. Mahad betrachtete ihn voller Zuneigung, bevor er sich wieder Mana zuwandte, die sich bereits neben dem Bett auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Das Mädchen erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem sanften Lächeln. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Es war auch nicht nötig. Sie wussten beide, dass sie ihren Herrscher in der nächsten Stunde nicht allein lassen würden.

Und danach würde sich entscheiden, wer der wahre König Kemets und von den Göttern erwählt war. Der letzte Akt hatte begonnen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen:

((1)) Wenn jemand stark ausgetrocknet ist, stellt der Körper gezwungenerweise die Schweißproduktion ein, und damit verliert er die Möglichkeit zum Temperaturausgleich, kann sich in großer Hitze also nicht mehr abkühlen. Die Folge: Fieber.

((2)) Annuket: Merit-Ptah bedeutet Geliebte des Ptah bzw. geliebt von Ptah.  
Magician: Und Ptah war nochmal gleich wofür zuständig?^^  
Annuket: Ptah war der Stadtgott von Memphis (im Alten Reich die Hauptstadt, später eine der Hauptstädte bzw. Verwaltungszentrum Ägyptens). Er war Gott des Handwerks und in diesem Sinne wurde er auch Schöpfergott (der durch Worte die Welt erschuf bzw. später auch wie Chnum die Töpferscheibe für seine Schöpfungen benutzt). Dargestellt ist er normalerweise als Mumie mit Zepter und hat einen kahlen Menschenkopf mit einem Käpchen.  
Magician: Und wieder was gelernt...^^

((3)) Nur für den Fall, dass das nicht allen so geht, versuche ich mal zu erklären, was ich hier ausdrücken wollte. Der kleine Prinz war wie gelähmt durch den Tod seiner Mutter, einem der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben. Jetzt aber ist ihm klar geworden, dass alle anderen, die ihm ebenso wichtig sind, nämlich sein Vater und seine Freunde, noch immer bei ihm sind. Und deshalb ist es für ihn gut so. Trotz allem. Das ist sein Weg, mit der Trauer um seine Mutter umzugehen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte mich hier wenigstens halbwegs verständlich machen, aber ich wollte es wenigstens versuchen, weil Annuket beim Lesen eine etwas andere Interpretation von der Stelle gemacht hatte, an die ich gar nicht gedacht hatte.^^

((4)) Äh, es weiß jeder, dass er der Herrscher über das Totenreich ist, oder? ‚unsicher sei'

((5)) Ich stelle mir vor, dass Sehem-Amun in etwa denselben Rang hat wie Seth und Schada und deshalb in einer normalen Situation nicht so vor ihnen niederknien würde. Diese Art ‚Verbeugung' ist eine enorm unterwürfige Geste, denn er ist auf den Knien, Oberkörper auf dem Boden und den Kopf auf die Hände gelegt.

((6)) Annuket: Nachet heißt in der Übersetzung 'Stärke'. Da es das auch wirklich so als Namen gab, heißt der arme Mann jetzt so.  
Magician: Er ist wirklich arm dran. Bis fast zur letzten Version des Kapitels hatte er überhaupt keinen Namen... Ich bin echt nicht gut darin, meine Figuren zu benennen.^^" Deshalb wieder mal ein großes Danke an Annuket für die vielen schönen Namen, die ich von ihr habe. ‚Annuket eine Schüssel Kekse geb'  
Annuket 'an Keksen knabber': Nicht dass man ihn zu Gesicht bekommen würde, aber immerhin ist ihm nach ägyptischer Vorstellung mit der Namensgebung Leben eingehaucht.

* * *

**Magician: So, das war's mit diesem Kapitel. Das nächste wird dann wohl das letzte sein. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, es möglichst schnell fertigzukriegen, kann aber leider nicht dafür garantieren. Das neue Semester fängt an, und es wird wieder extrem stressig für mich. -_- Vielleicht kann ich um ein paar Reviews bitten? Die motivieren mich immer unglaublich.^^ Es wär wirklich echt nett. **


	5. Was die Zukunft prägt

**Magician: Hallo und herzlich willkommen zum letzten Kapitel von 'Verloren'.**

**Annuket 'Kindersektflasche aufmach': Hurra. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.**

**Magician 'lach': Du tust ja so, als wär das meine erste Story... Na ja, eigentlich stimmt das ja auch, ist schließlich der erste Mehrteiler. Wow. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich sowas mal schreibe.^^**

**Annuket: Ja, und ich finde, die Geschichte ist sehr gut geworden. So, nun aber schnell zu deiner Reviewantwort, damit die Leser nicht so lange warten müssen.**

**Magician: Aye aye, Sir. 'salutier' **

**Annuket 'schmoll': Ma'am...**

**Magician: Pscht! 'an die Leser wend' Es war ja leider wieder nur eine Review. Echt schade... Aber dafür war diese eine wieder absolut toll! Vielen lieben Dank, Isana, ich habe mich einmal mehr riesig gefreut. Ich kann auch gut nachvollziehen, was der Anfang des Semesters mit einem anstellen kann. Da ist man mit den Nerven fertig, bevor die dritte Woche angefangen hat.^^ Und trotzdem hast du so eine lange Review geschrieben.  
Es freut mich, dass ich die Stimmung wieder gut hingekriegt habe. An dem Rückblick habe ich recht lange arbeiten müssen, bis er mir gefiel.=^^= Es ist gut, dass er auch so rüberkam. Ich freue mich jedesmal darüber, dass du so mitfieberst. Und das sogar bei meinen eigenen Figuren. Der Oberpriester ist aber auch eine absolut tragische Figur hier. Er bereut aus tiefsten Herzen, aber seine Taten lassen sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Es wird sich zeigen, ob sich deine Hoffnung auf Gnade erfüllen kann oder nicht. Aber ich sollte dich und alle anderen nicht mehr länger auf die Folter spannen, sondern schnell anfangen. Auf jeden Fall noch ein dickes Danke für deine schöne Review. 'großen Teller mit Weihnachtskeksen überreich'  
**

**Disclaimer: Noch immer gehören mir die meisten der Figuren nicht. Anspruch erheben kann ich nur auf die drei Verräter, den Obersten der Wache, Mahads Falken und den gesamten Haushalt von Seth' Mutter. Na ja, und unzählige unwichtige Hintergrundfiguren, die vielleicht einmal auftauchen und nichtmal einen Namen haben.^^**

* * *

**Verloren**

**Kapitel 5: Was die Zukunft prägt...**

Die nächste Stunde verging nur langsam, und ohne zu wissen warum, schien der ganze Palast den Atem anzuhalten. Eine merkwürdige Stille senkte sich über jeden Raum, selbst im Garten verstummten beinahe alle Laute.

Seped-Ra jedoch bemerkte davon nichts. Er war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um die eigenartige Atmosphäre zu erkennen. Es hätte ihm vielleicht eine Warnung sein können, wäre er in der Lage gewesen, die Zeichen zu deuten. Doch so saß er in seinen Gemächern und gab sich der Genugtuung hin, die die erfolgreiche Ausführung seiner Pläne ihm brachte. Ein kaltes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, während er sich die letzten qualvollen Tage im Leben des Pharao vorstellte. Er konnte kaum erwarten, den Thron zu besteigen und endlich keine Befehle mehr von jemandem annehmen zu müssen, der um ein Vielfaches jünger war als er. Den früheren König hatte er als höhere Instanz akzeptieren können, wenn auch nur mit Mühe. Doch dieser Junge, der nach dessen überraschend frühem Tod die Krone trug, hatte in seinen Augen keinerlei Recht darauf. Und doch hatte er sich diesem Bengel unterordnen müssen! Aber nun endlich würde er den Platz einnehmen, der ihm zustand.

Alles war perfekt gelaufen, und jetzt musste er nur noch die Audienz bei den Millenniumspriestern hinter sich bringen. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Doch trotz seiner Vorfreude zwang er sich, die Maske aufrecht zu erhalten und ruhig zu bleiben. Als schließlich einer der Diener ihn abholte, um ihn in den Thronsaal zu geleiten, folgte er ihm gemessenen Schrittes, ernst und würdevoll.

Die Hohepriester erwarteten ihn bereits. Sie standen vor dem Thron, Schimon in ihrer Mitte. Sehem-Amun, sein Mitverschwörer und Untergebener, stand etwas abseits neben Seth, warf ihm aber nur einen kurzen, unauffälligen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder abwandte. Den Wachen, die an den Seiten standen, schenkte Seped-Ra ebensowenig Beachtung wie seinen Kollegen aus dem Beraterstab des Königs, die sich ebenfalls versammelt hatten und ihn überrascht und neugierig musterten, während er den Raum durchquerte und sich dann ehrerbietig vor den Hütern der Millenniumsgegenstände verbeugte.

„Gut", setzte daraufhin Schimon an. „Da nun alle versammelt sind, lasst uns beginnen. Wir alle wissen, was geschehen ist. Die Götter haben uns ihre Botschaft gesandt, und es soll nun entschieden werden, was zu geschehen hat. Sehem-Amun, tretet vor und verkündet vor diesem Rat, was sie Euch enthüllt haben."

Der Genannte trat vor und verbeugte sich. Einen Moment zögerte er, als müsse er sich fassen, dann jedoch wiederholte er mit fester Stimme die Weissagung über den Tod des Königs und das Zeichen des erwählten Nachfolgers. Es folgte Seped-Ras eigener Bericht über den Fund des Millenniumspuzzles, was ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel zur Folge hatte. Schimon brachte es schließlich mit einer knappen Geste zum Schweigen.

„Genug. Wir haben den Willen der Götter gehört. Erhebt jemand die Stimme dagegen?" Die Worte hingen schwer im Raum, doch niemand durchbrach die Stille.

Der Verräter musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Alles Weitere war jetzt beinahe zu einfach. Niemand würde es wagen, ohne guten Grund wider den Willen der Götter zu sprechen. Er war endlich am Ziel.

‚Jetzt bekommt dieses Land endlich wieder einen Herrscher, der weiß, was-'

Doch ein Geräusch unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Ein leises Scharren war zu hören, das er in diesem Moment nicht zuordnen konnte. Und dann erklang eine Stimme, die Seped-Ra das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Diese Weissagung ist nicht der Wille der Götter!"

Der Vorhang hinter dem Thron wurde beiseitegeschlagen, gehalten von Mana auf der einen und Set-nechet, dem Obersten der Wachen, auf der anderen Seite. Und zwischen ihnen...

Der Pharao trat heraus, aufrecht und stolz, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der jeden im Raum frösteln ließ. Das prachtvolle Gewand, das er trug, erkannten alle sofort als jenes, das dem Hohen Gericht vorbehalten war, und darüber glänzte die zeremonielle Rüstung des Horus((1)). Das Schwert an seiner Seite in Verbindung mit der Aura der kalten Wut, die um den jungen König loderte, verbreitete eine unausgesprochene Drohung.

Einige Sekunden herrschte eine Totenstille im Raum, dann fiel der gesamte Beraterstab und auch Sehem-Amun vor ihrem Herrscher auf die Knie. Seped-Ra dagegen blieb stehen, zu geschockt, um in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren. Er starrte die Erscheinung vor sich nur fassungslos an.

Der König ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, bis er schließlich bei Seped-Ra anlangte. Die Augen des jungen Mannes verengten sich und die Kälte in ihnen schien nochmals zuzunehmen.

Und nun endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit wie es schien, wurde dem Berater klar, dass er als einziger noch stand. In einer fließenden Bewegung sank er ebenfalls zu Boden, während seine Gedanken zu rasen begannen. Jetzt, wo sich der erste Schock zu legen begann, erkannte er, dass die Millenniumspriester ihn in eine Falle gelockt hatten. Sie mussten gewusst haben, dass der Pharao noch am Leben war, und irgendwie hatten sie auch erfahren, dass er, Seped-Ra, ein Verräter war. Er warf Sehem-Amun, der ein Stück weiter hinten kniete, einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Auf dessen Gesicht las er, wie zu erwarten war, ein ungläubiges Staunen, aber gleichzeitig auch Erleichterung, ja sogar Freude. Er begriff, dass sein Mitverschwörer keine Hilfe, sondern nun eher eine Gefahr für ihn war. Doch noch war nicht alles verloren. Schließlich hatte er für einen solchen Fall vorgesorgt.

„Hofft nicht auf Euren Bruder, Seped-Ra", erklang wieder die Stimme des Königs, beinahe als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Er kann Euch nicht länger beistehen."

Das ließ Seped-Ra abrupt aufschauen, und mit Schrecken erkannte er, dass seine Pläne seinen Gegnern in ihrer Gesamtheit bekannt waren. Offensichtlich hatten sie die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen, sehr zu seinem Nachteil. In jedem der Gesichter vor sich las er Wut und Verachtung. Und der Pharao starrte ihn mit einem solchen Zorn an, dass er innerlich zu zittern begann. Nach außen hin zeigte er das jedoch nicht, sondern senkte nur wieder scheinbar resigniert den Kopf. Seine Hand aber stahl sich langsam und unbemerkt in sein Gewand, wo er stets einen schmalen Dolch verborgen hielt. Er wusste, dass alles verloren war. Wenn sein Bruder bereits verhaftet war, konnte er nichts mehr tun. Doch er würde nicht kampflos untergehen. Zumindest würde er den König mit sich in den Untergang reißen.

Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, war Seped-Ra aufgesprungen und stürzte sich mit einem wütenden Schrei auf den jungen Herrscher, der direkt vor ihm stand.

Ein lautes Klirren erklang, als der Dolch auf das Schwert des Königs traf, der es geistesgegenwärtig gezogen hatte. Der junge Mann wirkte keineswegs überrascht, sondern sah den Verräter ruhig an. Ein kaltes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, als er mit einem scharfen Befehl jene zurückrief, die ihm zu Hilfe eilen wollten. Die Waffen der Kontrahenten schienen miteinander verwachsen zu sein, so fest waren sie ineinander verkeilt. Die einzige Bewegung, die sich im Ringen der beiden Männer um den Sieg zeigte, war das langsame Vor und Zurück der Klingen, mal mehr in Seped-Ras Richtung, dann wieder näher an den Pharao heran. Dessen nächste Worte galten seinem Gegner, während sie beide darum kämpften, die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

„Nun also zeigt Ihr endlich Euer wahres Gesicht, Seped-Ra. Sagt mir: Wann seid Ihr zu der verräterischen Schlange geworden, die ich hier vor mir sehe?"

„Ich bin Euch keine Antwort schuldig, _o großer Herrscher_." Der Verräter betonte den Titel mit einer solchen Verachtung, dass alle im Raum ihn geschockt anstarrten. Ein ungläubiges Raunen lief durch den Saal. Seped-Ra konnte sich ein böses Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Oh, tut doch nicht alle so entrüstet. Als ob keiner von euch jemals Zweifel an diesem Herrscher gehabt hätte. Ihr, Sehem-Amun, habt mir doch sogar bei meinen Plänen geholfen, weil ihr meine Meinung teilt." Der Oberpriester des Amun-Tempels senkte beschämt den Kopf, erwiderte aber nichts, und so fuhr der Verräter fort.

„Euren Vater habe ich respektiert. Er war ein guter Herrscher, erfahren und bewandert in allen Bereichen, die die Königswürde erforderte. Eine Schande, dass er zu früh verstarb und ein unfähiges Kind als seinen Erben zurückließ."

Ein dunkles Grollen entrang sich der Kehle des Königs, als er das hörte.

„Wagt es nicht, meinen Vater zu beleidigen! Ihr vergesst, dass er es war, der mich alles gelehrt hat, was ich wissen musste, um seine Nachfolge anzutreten! Und doch nennt Ihr mich unfähig. Sehr weit her kann es mit Eurem Respekt für meinen Vater nicht sein."

„Der Lehrer mag noch so gut sein, wenn der Schüler nicht begreift, ist es umsonst", erwiderte Seped-Ra herablassend.

Wenn er gehofft hatte, mit dieser groben Beleidigung den jungen Mann aus dem Takt bringen zu können, so wurde er nun enttäuscht. Die einzige Reaktion, die er bekam, war ein kurzes Aufblitzen in den Augen des anderen.

„Was wisst Ihr davon und von mir, Verräter? Ihr wart nie Teil meiner Ausbildung, wart niemals anwesend, wenn mein Vater mich unterrichtete. Und Ihr habt mir keine Chance gegeben, meine Fähigkeiten zu zeigen." Kalter Zorn und tiefe Verachtung schlugen Seped-Ra in diesen Worten entgegen. „Nach dem, was wir herausgefunden haben, habt Ihr all dies hier bereits wenige Wochen nach meiner Krönung zu planen begonnen. Sagt mir, wie Ihr in jener kurzen Zeit habt feststellen können, dass ich nicht fähig bin, Kemet zu führen?"

Das brachte den Verräter nun doch aus dem Tritt. Einen kurzen Moment nur hielt er überrascht inne, doch dem Pharao reichte das. In einer fließenden Bewegung stieß er den Dolch seines Gegners von sich, holte aus und schlug dem anderen die flache Seite seines Schwertes gegen den Arm. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut ließ der seinen Dolch fallen. Im nächsten Moment hatte er die Spitze des Schwertes an seiner Kehle und die sarkastische Stimme des Königs im Ohr.

„Nun, zumindest im Schwertkampf habe ich offensichtlich besser aufgepasst als ihr."

Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille im Thronsaal, dann sprangen zwei Wachen vor, packten Seped-Ra an den Armen und zwangen ihn auf die Knie. Langsam ließ der junge Herrscher sein Schwert sinken. Er richtete sich stolz auf und blickte hoheitsvoll auf den Mann zu seinen Füßen.

„Seped-Ra, Ihr habt Euch des Hochverrats schuldig gemacht. Ihr habt nicht nur mithilfe angeheuerter Attentäter versucht, mich zu töten und damit die Herrschaft an Euch zu reißen, nein, Ihr habt eben gerade nochmals vor aller Augen einen Mordanschlag auf mich verübt. Dies soll als das Schuldeingeständnis gewertet werden, das es ist. Allein Eure Taten innerhalb der Verschwörung verdienen den Tod, doch dieser zweite Versuch, mich zu beseitigen, besiegelt Euer Schicksal. Dasselbe gilt für Euren Bruder, der bei seiner Festsetzung keinerlei Reue, sondern nur große Verachtung sowohl für mich als auch meinen Vater zeigte."

Der König hielt inne und bedeutete Sehem-Amun, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, vorzutreten. Der Oberpriester zitterte, folgte der Anweisung jedoch entschlossen, ohne zu zögern, und sank respektvoll auf die Knie. Die beiden Männer, die ihn die ganze Zeit unauffällig bewacht hatten, traten nun offen hinter ihn.

„Sehem-Amun, auch Ihr habt Euch des Hochverrats schuldig gemacht. Ihr wart Teil der Verschwörung, die meinen Tod verfolgte. Die falsche Prophezeiung, die Seped-Ra auf den Thron bringen sollte, stammt von Euch. Jedoch... Im Gegensatz zu den anderen habt Ihr Reue gezeigt und bei der Überführung Eurer Komplizen geholfen. Ebenso für Euch spricht Eure Reaktion, als Ihr eben erfuhrt, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Habt Ihr etwas zu sagen?"

Der Priester nickte, hob jedoch nicht den Kopf, als er zu sprechen begann: „Mein König, was ich getan habe, ist unverzeihlich und verdient jede Strafe, die Ihr für angemessen haltet. Ich werde mich Eurem Urteil beugen. Ich bedauere zutiefst, was geschehen ist, und danke den Göttern dafür, dass Ihr überlebt habt. Ich bin glücklich, Euch noch einmal zu Diensten gewesen zu sein. Möge Eure Herrschaft lang und gesegnet sein."

Alle im Raum waren berührt von diesen so aufrichtig gesprochenen Worten. Und der Pharao blickte nun mit freundlichem Wohlwollen auf den Priester.

„Eure Worte ehren Euch, der Ihr eigentlich jede Ehre verloren hattet. Ich erkenne an, dass ihr aufrichtig bereut habt und bereit seid, für Eure Taten zu büßen. Hier nun zeigt Ihr Eure Größe. Es ist bedauerlich, dass es erst unter diesen Umständen geschieht. Doch ich kann nicht darüber hinwegsehen, was ihr getan habt."

Der Oberpriester senkte den Kopf noch etwas weiter, rührte sich aber sonst nicht. Er erwartete nichts Geringeres als ein Todesurteil, wie bei seinen Mitverschwörern auch. Trotz des Umstandes, dass der König mit ihm sehr viel freundlicher gesprochen hatte als mit Seped-Ra, glaubte er nicht daran, verschont zu bleiben.

„Sehem-Amun, Ihr werdet sämtlicher Ämter enthoben und verliert alle Privilegien, die Ihr Euch in Eurem Leben erworben habt, ebenso wie Euer gesamtes Vermögen. Ihr werdet 5 Jahre in verschärftem Arrest verbringen und danach unter strenger Aufsicht erneut Pflichten übernehmen, die Euch zugewiesen werden. Wenn ich mich im Verlaufe dieser Zeit von Eurer Loyalität überzeugen konnte, werde ich erneut über Euren Fall entscheiden."

Abrupt hob der Mann vor ihm den Kopf und starrte seinen Herrscher voll Staunen an. Der Pharao schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Ich halte es für angemessen, Euch eine Chance zu geben. Ihr wart meinem Vater lange Jahre treu ergeben und trotz Eurer Beteiligung an dieser Verschwörung habt ihr Euch am Ende ehrenhaft verhalten. Es besteht die Chance, dass dies Eure Loyalität mir gegenüber gefestigt hat, und das werde ich nicht übergehen. Doch versteht dies nicht falsch. Es wird nicht leicht für Euch werden, und vielleicht werdet Ihr Euch schon bald wünschen, nicht verschont worden zu sein."

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen erklang, als die Erleichterung Sehem-Amun überwältigte. Er war starr vor Staunen, und doch fühlte er eine Leichtigkeit in seinem Herzen, die er seit dem Verschwinden seines Herrschers nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er begriff, welches Geschenk ihm der junge Mann gemacht hatte, und er konnte nicht anders, als nocheinmal das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Mein König", begann er leise und mit belegter Stimme, „ich danke Euch. Ich schwöre bei diesem Leben, das Ihr mir in Eurer unendlichen Güte gelassen habt, dass ich alles mir Auferlegte meistern werde. Ich werde alles dafür tun, Euer Vertrauen zu ehren. Und vielleicht kann ich Euch eines Tages wieder dienen wie einst Eurem Vater. Ich danke Euch."

Und dann senkte er erneut den Kopf und begann zu weinen. Der Pharao nickte den Wachen zu, und sie halfen dem ehemaligen Oberpriester sanft auf und führten ihn hinaus. Seped-Ra erhielt eine wesentlich unfreundlichere Behandlung und wurde förmlich aus dem Raum geschleift. Der König würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes mehr.

Erst als die beiden Verurteilten den Raum verlassen hatten, steckte er das Schwert zurück in die prachtvolle Scheide und beruhigte mit einigen Worten die Millenniumspriester und seine Berater, die sich sehr besorgt zeigten. Dann erklärte er die Versammlung offiziell für beendet. Mahad und Mana traten an seine Seite und begleiteten ihn, als er den Thronsaal durch dieselbe Tür verließ, durch die er vorher gekommen war.

Als der schwere Vorhang hinter ihnen zufiel und ihnen ein Mindestmaß an Ungestörtheit lieferte, stolperte Atem und wäre gestürzt, hätten nicht sowohl Mahad als auch Mana geistesgegenwärtig zugegriffen. Der junge Herrscher atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und versuchte, die Erschöpfung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch sein Körper wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

„Mein König, Ihr habt Euch zu sehr belastet." Mahad klang nun noch besorgter als vorher. „Warum habt ihr uns nicht helfen lassen?"

Atem brauchte ein paar Momente, bevor er antworten konnte.

„Ich musste ihm klar machen, dass ich ihm gewachsen bin. Seine Überheblichkeit konnte ich nicht dulden. Hätte ich mir helfen lassen, hätte ich in den Augen der Berater mein Gesicht verloren. Ich durfte keine Schwäche zeigen."

Mahad begriff, was sein Freund meinte, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er ihm diesen Kampf in seinem geschwächten Zustand lieber erspart hätte. Gleichzeitig jedoch erfüllte ihn bei dem Gedanken an die Stärke und den Mut seines Herrschers ein gewisser Stolz, der ihm seiner Meinung nach eigentlich nicht zustand. Er hörte aber auch die gut versteckte Unsicherheit in der Stimme des anderen. Er lächelte.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, mein König. Keiner der Anwesenden hat bemerkt, dass Ihr nicht bei vollen Kräften seid."

„Wie auch?" warf Mana überschwänglich ein. „Ihr ward unglaublich! Keiner würde es wagen, jetzt noch an Euch zu zweifeln."

Atem lächelte dankbar. Es hatte all der eisernen Disziplin, die sein Vater ihm vermittelt hatte, bedurft, um während der Versammlung stark und gesund zu erscheinen. Der Kampf war nicht unerwartet gekommen, doch er hatte bis zum Ende gehofft, dass Seped-Ra nicht so weit gehen würde. Und es hatte über die Maßen an seinen Kräften gezerrt. Während der Urteilsverkündung hatte er sich nur noch mit reiner Willenskraft aufrechtgehalten und ständig befürchtet, dass man ihm das ansehen konnte. Dass er jetzt von seinen Freunden die Bestätigung bekam, dass niemand etwas von seiner Schwäche gemerkt hatte, beruhigte ihn ungemein.

„Mein König?" Mahads Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ihr seid zu erschöpft. Bitte verzeiht meine Unverschämtheit..."

Und mit diesen Worten hob er seinen Herrscher auf seine Arme und trug ihn in Richtung der königlichen Gemächer. Mana lief voraus, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand dort war, der sie hätte sehen können.

Atem war im ersten Moment zu überrascht, um zu protestieren. Er starrte Mahad nur groß an. Doch ebenso schnell wie sein Schock nachließ, wurde ihm auch klar, dass sein Freund recht hatte. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft in seine Gemächer würde gehen können. Und so lächelte er nur und ‚ergab' sich in sein Schicksal. Er schlief schon beinahe, als er schließlich auf seinem Bett abgesetzt und vorsichtig von all seinem Schmuck und der zeremoniellen Robe befreit wurde. Während Mana alles ordentlich verstaute, nötigte Mahad ihn, einige Früchte zu sich zu nehmen, bevor er sich endlich hinlegen konnte. Nach all der Anstrengung war es kein Wunder, dass er in tiefen Schlaf gesunken war, noch bevor der Priester die Decke über ihn gebreitet hatte.

Und diesmal würde er so lange schlafen können wie nötig.

* * *

Epilog:

Es dauerte zwei Wochen, bis der Pharao wieder ganz bei Kräften war. Erst dann wurden die Urteile gegen die Verschwörer vollstreckt, doch endete die ganze Angelegenheit mit einem schalen Nachgeschmack. Sehem-Amun trat seine Strafe an wie geplant, und auch General Nachet wurde hingerichtet. Seped-Ras Hinrichtung jedoch wurde vom Auftauchen des Königs der Diebe unterbrochen. Dieser erste Auftritt jenes Mannes, der später Atems selbsternannter Erzfeind werden sollte, verursachte ein großes Chaos, das Seped-Ra zur Flucht nutzte. Er tötete zwei der Wachen und floh mit einem gestohlenen Pferd aus der Stadt. Trotz einer ausgiebigen Suche blieb er verschwunden und niemand wusste, wohin er gegangen war.

Erst viel später, auf dem Höhepunkt der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Atem und dem König der Diebe tauchte er wieder auf und stand auf Seiten des Grabräubers, was niemanden sonderlich überraschte. Er wollte Rache und dabei war es ihm völlig egal, was mit Kemet passierte.

Als sich die Situation durch die Beschwörung Zorks zuspitzte, kämpfte er an vorderster Front und erwartete voll Vorfreude die völlige Vernichtung des Pharao. Und sein Wunsch schien in Erfüllung zu gehen. Einer nach dem anderen fielen die Verbündeten des Königs, bis er schließlich allein vor Zork stand, verletzt und zu schwach, um sein Schicksal noch abzuwenden.

Das war auch Atem klar, als er die riesige Gestalt vor sich anstarrte, die sich ihres Sieges sicher war und ihn verspottete. Er wusste, dass er diesen Gegner nicht würde besiegen können. Seine Freunde, angefangen bei Mahad, hatten ihr Leben geopfert, um ihn zu schützen, und die Trauer um sie lähmte sein Herz. Er selbst hatte alles gegeben, was er hatte, und nun war er so schwach, dass er kaum noch stehen konnte. Nein, ein Sieg war unmöglich. Es gab nur noch eine letzte Möglichkeit, und er zitterte innerlich bei dem Gedanken daran. Er musste versuchen, das Scheusal vor sich im Millenniumspuzzle zu versiegeln, doch dazu musste er seine eigene Seele ebenfalls dort einschließen, um über das Siegel zu wachen. Seine Erinnerungen würde er opfern müssen, um den Zauber stark genug zu machen, und seinen Namen, um das Siegel zu schließen.

Er legte beide Hände um das Puzzle, schloss die Augen und begann leise, die magische Formel für das Siegel zu rezitieren. Sie war nicht lang, aber kompliziert, und er konnte sich keinen Fehler erlauben. Eine zweite Chance würde er nicht bekommen. Er spürte, wie Magie um ihn zu wirbeln begann, und flehte die Götter an, ihm genug Zeit zu verschaffen, den Zauber zu beenden, damit sein Volk eine Chance hatte zu überleben. Als er die letzten Silben der Formel aussprach und spürte, wie etwas an seiner Seele zu zerren begann, gab es plötzlich einen Ruck und ein kurzes Aufflammen in der Verbindung, die ihn und seinen Gegner langsam in das Puzzle zog.

Erschrocken öffnete Atem die Augen und sah sich Seped-Ra gegenüber, der mit beiden Händen versuchte, ihm das Puzzle zu entreißen. Offensichtlich hatte er bemerkt, was der König zu tun versuchte, und wollte den Zauber unterbrechen, indem er das Puzzle an sich brachte. Zu seinem Unglück hatte er zu spät gehandelt und wurde nun ebenfalls in das Siegel einbezogen. Sein Geist war schwächer als der Atems oder Zorks, und so ergriff die Magie ihn zuerst. Ein panischer Schrei entrang sich Seped-Ras Kehle, als seine Seele gewaltsam in das Puzzle gezerrt wurde, dann sank er mit leeren Augen zu Boden und riss den Pharao mit sich.

Schwer atmend richtete sich Atem wieder auf und sah sich nach Zork um. Das Puzzle hatte er nicht eine Sekunde losgelassen. Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass das Ungetüm ebenfalls zu Boden gegangen war und mit letzter Kraft gegen den Zauber ankämpfte. Atem selbst spürte das Zerren, das seine Seele auch in das Puzzle binden wollte, doch er widersetzte sich dem, auch wenn es ihm starke Schmerzen bereitete. Er musste sicher sein, dass Zork versiegelt war, bevor er sich in sein Schicksal ergeben konnte. Und dann endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, sank der riesige Kopf des Monsters zu Boden, und der König spürte, wie sich das Siegel endgültig über seinem Gegner schloss. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen sank er nun auch zu Boden.

In diesem Moment tauchten über ihm die Gesichter von Seth und Mana auf.

„Mein König!" Seth' Stimme stockte. Der Zustand seines Herrscher erfüllte ihn mit mit einem solchen Entsetzen, dass er nicht weitersprechen konnte.

„Seth... Mana... ihr seid...noch am Leben..." Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Atems Lippen, als ihm klar wurde, dass wenigstens diese beiden überlebt hatten. Sie mochten verletzt und schwach sein, doch sie lebten. Er hatte nicht alle seine Freunde verloren.

„Seth... ich... das Siegel... löscht meinen Namen aus..." Er konnte kaum noch sprechen. Mehr und mehr seiner Seele wurde in das Puzzle gezogen, und sein Leben schwand. „Ihr müsst... nach mir Pharao..."

Seth starrte ihn entsetzt an. Er verstand, was sein König getan hatte und welches Opfer er dafür hatte bringen müssen. Und auch, was er von ihm erwartete. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, während Mana ungehemmt zu schluchzen begann. Auch sie wusste, was mit dem Siegel gemeint war.

„Ich schwöre Euch, Kemet wieder aufzubauen, mein König. Euer Opfer wird nicht vergessen werden, auch wenn Euer Name verschwinden muss."

„Mein Name..." Die Stimme des jungen Herrschers war schwach und kaum noch zu hören, doch Mana begriff, um was er bat. Sie ergriff seine Hand und lächelte ihn unter Tränen an.

„Wir werden uns irgendwann wiedersehen, mein Freund. Leb wohl... Atem."

Der Pharao erwiderte ihr Lächeln dankbar, dann schloss er langsam die Augen. Und mit seinem letzten Atemzug verschwand der Rest seiner Seele im Puzzle.

Sanft ließ Mana die Hand ihres Freundes zu Boden sinken und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Möget Ihr in Frieden ruhen, mein König. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ihr erneut gebraucht werdet."

Dann sah sie Seth an, der ihren Blick mit neugefundenem Respekt erwiderte, und stand auf. Der Hüter des Stabes folgte ihrem Beispiel und verneigte sich nocheinmal vor seinem König, bevor er das Puzzle an sich nahm. Dann hob er den Leichnam vorsichtig auf und trug ihn in Manas Begleitung zum Palast zurück. Die Menschen, denen sie auf dem Weg begegneten, begriffen sofort, was geschehen war, als sie das Puzzle um Seth' Hals sahen. Ein großes Klagen erhob sich, als der Pharao vom Schlachtfeld zurückkehrte, und sollte viele Wochen anhalten.

Die nächsten Monate waren geprägt vom Aufbau der Stadt und alles anderem, das zerstört worden war. Seth brachte Ordnung in das Chaos und sorgte dafür, dass der verstorbene König in allen Ehren bestattet wurde. Die neu ernannten Millenniumspriester, zu denen auch Mana als neue Hüterin des Ringes gehörte, reisten durch das ganze Land, um die Menschen zu unterstützen und die Ordnung wiederherzustellen. Kemet erholte sich langsam.

Atems Opfer wurde nicht vergessen, doch sein Name verschwand aus allen Aufzeichnungen. Niemand sollte die Möglichkeit bekommen, das Siegel zu brechen.

Die zweite menschliche Seele jedoch, der Verräter Seped-Ra, wurde vergessen. Niemand wusste, dass er ebenfalls ein Opfer des Siegels geworden war. Man nahm verständlicherweise an, dass er im letzten Kampf gefallen war, und so wurde seine Leiche zusammen mit dem König der Diebe und dem Monster Zork tief in der Wüste im Sand verscharrt. Doch seine Seele lebte noch, eingeschlossen in einem der Räume tief im Millenniumspuzzle, rasend vor Wut und Hass. Viel Zeit sollte vergehen, bis sich die Tür zu seinem Gefängnis wieder öffnete.

Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte...

**Ende**

Anmerkungen

((1)) Nur damit hier keine Missverständnisse aufkommen: Nichts von dem, was in diesem Satz genannt wird, gibt es wirklich. Das Hohe Gericht und die Rüstung des Horus sind beide auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich wollte das nur dazusagen, weil wir ja schon einige reale Dinge hatten, und ich möchte niemanden in die Irre führen.^^

* * *

**Magician: So, das war's. Hiermit endet 'Verloren'. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle viel Spaß beim Lesen. Lasst vielleicht eine kleine Abschlussreview da. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen. Ich wünsche allen da draußen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest.^^**


End file.
